El Pergamino del Poder
by Chacalanime
Summary: Todo comienza cuando un joven firma un pergamino que le otorga un poder increíble y no solo eso sino que desde ese momento es tratado como un peligroso criminal, su vida se ve envuelta en conflictos, peleas y guerras. ¿Te gustaría ayudarle en su batalla,sentir la emoción del combate, tener poderes absolutamente únicos?¿Pues a qué esperas?-SE NECESITA OC SELECCIÓN MUY DURA-
1. Chapter 1: Firma el Pergamino

**Muy buenas gente, de nuevo comenzando un nuevo fic, sin embargo este es bastante distinto y especial. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, muy sencillo, por que para este fic he conseguido inventar una historia increiblemente única y vosotros teneis la oportunidad de participar. Pero esta vez las posibilidades seran muy bajas puesto que solo voy a aceptar 2 OCS y la historia tiene que encantarme para poder formar parte del fic, no quiero las mismas cosas de siempre o los mismos argumentos utilizados una y otra vez. Si no hay ningún OC que de la talla sintiendolo mucho, no aceptaré a ninguno hasta que encuentre alguien que puede ocupar ese puesto. Igualmente para compensar podeis intentarlo las veces que querais y con el número de OCS que os plazca, pero la cosa esta díficil. Así de claro os lo digo, si en otras ocasiones os he pedido buenos OCS en este caso supero todas las demas. Es un reto para los mejores escritores, ¿creeis que vuestro OC tiene nivel para entrar en el fic? Demostrarlo y disfrutar de saber que vuestro OC fue capaz de superar la dura prueba. La ficha al final y ahora he aquí el primer capítulo:**

**Capítulo 1: Firma el Pergamino. La noche en la que comenzó todo**

La isla Fishiki, de las 13 pequeñas elevaciones terrestres que ocupaban esa diminuta parte del océano y formaban el conocido pasillo de las 13 Paredes, llamado así debido al pequeño pasillo escarpado que se había creado en su origen volcánico entre isla e isla, era sin duda la isla más importante. No solo porque la inmensa mayoria del comercio se llevase a cabo en sus puertos, sino porque allí era donde se gobernaba con mano de hierro el resto de las islas, el emperador era alguien tirano según se decía y era muy estricto con sus soberanos. Una de las más destacadas construcciones del islote, era su gran base de la marina donde habían crecido algunos de los más grandes marines. Y yo, cómo no, había pensado que podía ser uno de esos grandes, ¿en qué estaba pensado cuando me enrolé en el cuerpo? Si desde pequeño se me había dado fatal las actividades físicas, pero no, cómo no, mi madre todo orgullosa de que me alistará, por fin haría algo de provecho. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, mientras apoyaba los pies sobre una mesa del comedor de la base de los marines, y las manos detras de la cabeza. Sus pies estaban cubiertos con las famosas y duras botas de los marines, igual que sus pantalones de típico soldado raso y una camisa blanca con cuello de botones que llevaba abierta y que era agitada por el agradable aire que entraba desde una de las puertas y que casi hacia mecerse la rigida silla. Su pelo moreno presentaba un corte cuadrado perfecto tipo militar y que no desentonaba demasiado con sus grandes ojos marrones. Detrás del chico podía verse una fregona y un cepillo dentro de un cubo. La buena de máma, si pudiera verme ahora qué diría, seguro que me regañaría como solía hacer siempre. El chico sonrió para después poner una cara un poco seria, ya hacía más de un año que se había ido pero todavia la echaba de menos. En su intento por ponerse de nuevo en una posición comoda, sus manos tocaron unos papeles que había sobre la mesa, era una lista que ponía ``En busca y captura´´

-Ah, ya han traido la nueva lista, normalmente solo se la dan a los marines graduados, debe de habersela olvidado alguno de ellos- El chico la cogió en sus manos, el papel era de mala calidad y facil de arrugar, algún despitado militar debía de habersela olvidado en la hora de la comida, o quizás se le había caido a alguien y la habían dejado allí por si su dueño la reclamaba más tarde, fuera como fuese, el caso era que ahora la lista estaba en manos de aquel patán

-Por echarla un ojo no creo que pase nada- El chico quitó la primera hoja y miró el primer nombre que venía, ``Fubuki Shirou, vivo o muerto, preferiblemente muerto. Alias: el Ángel de Nieve, precio 30 millones de Kupies´´ el precio estaba rodeado con un rotulador rojo, quizás el dueño de las hojas tenía intención de capturar a ese cruel bandido, mala idea. Según había oido el chico pueblos enteros habían sucumbido antes sus manos, ni los más fuertes navios habían conseguido hundir su flota, además que era el lider de una peligrosa banda que aterrorizaba a todo aquel que caía en la desgracia de cruzarse con ellos. En caso de estar en el pellejo de ese marine sería mejor pensarselo dos veces. Pasó la hoja y miró al segundo delincuente, su foto era la de un tipo de su edad, quizás 19 en vez de 18 como él, pero no mucho más mayor, con una cara de borracho impresionante, su pelo era de un fuerte tono negro dejado suelto y algo largo pero en forma de pinchos por toda su cabeza, un palillo se encontraba hundido y mordido en su boca. ¿El precio? 4 millones, el chico lo miró bien, era mucho dinero por ese desgraciado que más que un bandido parecía el típico borracho que podias ver si salias más tarde de las 3 de la madrugada a dar una vuelta por la taberna. Lo mejor el alias que tenía puesto, ``El cocinero borracho´´ Con eso se definía perfectamente todo.

-El cocinero borracho, menudo idiota- El chico no pudó reprimir una carcajada mientras una inmesa sombra llena de furia se alzaba sobre su cabeza, en su mano podía verse el cepillo que antes reposaba en el cubo.

-Meil- Dijo echando fuego por la boca mientras el chico procuraba girar su cabeza lentamente a la vez que el pánico se apoderaba de cada uno de sus músculos.-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces maldito holgazán?!- El palo que le propinó con el cepillo pudo oirse en toda la base, de echo hasta el instrumento de barrer se partió por la mitad por la potencia del impacto.

-¡Encima de que llegas tarde y eres el peor del pelotón te pones a hacer el vago!- El chico se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y trataba de calmar el dolor producido por el chichón que le había crecido por el tremendo bastonazo al mismo tiempo que la mole que tenía en frente se fijaba en los papeles que tenía en la mano. El hombre no era ni más ni menos que una persona de al rededor de dos metros con corte de pelo cuadrado igual que el del chico y mandíbula a juego, de ojos azules y corpulento como él solo. Sus antebrazos eran más gruesos de lo normal, casi parecía como si tuviera dos barriles dentro. De echo eran muchos más gruesos que el cuerpo del chico cosa bastante extraña, aunque en el mundo donde vivían todo era posible.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo mientras que con un tirón recuperaba la lista, el chico en ese momento se acercó al cepillo roto y con una cuerda que llevaba encima y algo de celo se pusó a arreglarlo, por la experiencia que demostraba no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía, cosa que tampoco hablaba demasiado bien sobre él.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? Lo que te faltaba encima de vago e idiota, ladrón- Al mismo tiempo se guardó las hojas en el bolsillo trasero. El chico se pusó en pie rápidamente ofendido.

-¡No las he robado estaban sobre la mesa y las he cogido! Usted me conoce y sabes que no soy ningún ladrón- El que parecía ser su superior sonrió y después le dio un tremendo coscorrón en todo el craneo.

-¡Ya lo sé chico! ¡Pero también sé que debes tratarme con respeto y honra como tu superior que soy y lo sabes!- El chico se llevó de nuevo las manos a su más que dolorida cabeza, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre conseguía darle justo en el mismo lado. Casi le había entrado miedo de que en uno de sus castigos le consiguierá partir el hueso, cosa que no sería muy de extrañar, había oido que esa mole había atravesado paredes de barcos enteros con un solo puñetazo y que si se lo proponía era capaz de parar una bala de cañón solo con sus manos. Él por supuesto no sabía si eso era o no verdad, pero por si acaso era mejor no comprobarlo.

-Esucha, no eres mal chico, ¡pero sí eres un mal marine! Eres el más lento, el más débil y el más torpe de todos mis hombres. Encima pareces pasar de todo y llegas tarde. Estos castigos que te pongo todos los días limpiando la base son para que mejores, pero si te pones a hacer el vago nunca llegarás a nada. Además esta semana tenemos la visita del superior, sabes lo exigente que es, tú no puedes estar en estas condiciones cuando llegué él- El chico asintía ante las palabras del algo más experimentado hombre, simpre la misma charla, siempre lo mismo. Estaba harto pero no podía aceptar que todo lo que le decía era cierto. Y encima eso, esa semana venía ese maldito superior. El teniente Goenji, o como era conocido entre todos, ``El marine de Fuego´´ por su culpa acabaría en la calle si no cambiaba, aunque ya se ocuparía de eso en su momento, si es que llegaba ese momento, mientras tendría que aguantar la larga regañina y después, sino quería tirarse allí toda la noche, ponerse a limpiar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras aquello tenía lugar, en otra parte del globo otro marine, anteriormente mencionado, parecía aburrido.**

-Menuda birria de cargo hace un mes que no tengo ninguna misión importante- Goenji rodeaba con el dedo una taza de café que había sobre su escritorio mientras se divertía viendo su reflejo sobre la negra sustancia. Lo cierto es que sí, echaba de menos los viejos tiempo, cuando luchaba y se dedicaba a capturar a los malechores más peligrosos del planeta... Los viejos tiempos, como si fuera siquiera algo anciano, pues apenas había cumplido 18 hacía unos meses y ya era todo un teniente de la marine, claro que para alguien con su gran poder no había sido díficil llegar tan alto, ahí era donde debía estar. Sin embargo tenía ganas de sentir por su venas una vez más la emoción del combate, luchar contra alguien de igual a igual... La puerta de su inmeso escritorio sonó y él dio permiso para que entrará quien estaba al otro lado.

-Teniente le traigo la lista de las bases que debes visitar esta semana- El hombre pusó la lista sobre la mesa mientras el chico metía el dedo indice dentró de la taza. Estaba fria, hacía algún tiempo que se la habían servido y ya no podía berberse a esa temperatura, sin embargo de pronto por arte como de magia de la taza empezaron a salir búrbujas y vapor, al principio solo al rededor del dedo del teniente pero pronto por toda la taza y en un visto y no visto el café se encontraba caliente de nuevo. Goenji sonrió mientras el marine que le había dejado los papeles encima del escritorio miraba fascinado el pequeño truco que había realizado su superior. Para él era un juego de niños pero siempre le gustaba presumir de su poder delante de los demás.

-Odio tener que comprobar el nivel de las bases- Dijo sin mirar al hombre,

-Pero señor ahora es período de pruebas, es su trabajo- El hombre no sabía bien si había echo lo mejor al replicar al conocido ``Marine de Fuego´´ su ira podía costarle caro aunque pudo respirar tranquilo al ver como el hombre sonreía.

-Esta bien, quizás ocurra algo interesante- Le indicó con la mano que podía irse para después quedarse de nuevo él solo en la habitación y mirar la lista. Casi al final del todo venía una pequeña isla cuyo nombre era Fishiki, quién le iba a decir a él que allí tendría lugar una serie de sucesos bastante interesantes y que le harían divertirse un poco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**De vuelta en la isla, atardecer.**

El sonido del cepillo arañando el suelo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el agua, ensuciada por la suciedad acumulada, era lo único que el muchacho escuchaba en ese momento. Los rojizos rayos del sol, que luchaba por mantenerse en lo alto antes de dejar paso a la luna, cubrían y bañaban todo el suelo que había conseguido limpiar.

-Por momentos como este casi vale la pena llegar tarde- El chico se detuvo un momento para contemplar la costa y todo el pueblo que estaba construido a sus pies, le gustaba dejar siempre para lo ultimo la azotea y así tener la oportunidad de ver aquello. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar el precioso mar cuyas aguas eran casi impertubables, quizás por algún barco que llegaba o salía de ultima hora, pero casi total era la paz que provenía del puerto. Pero qué dices Meil, marine loco, cómo te va a gustar quedarte a limpiar, anda el sargento Mull ya te ha dado de nuevo la brasa, termina rápido. Se autoconvenció mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que movía el cepillo arreglado y la fregona, tenía que darse prisa. Hasta que de pronto, la puerta que daba acceso al tejado giró el pomo haciendo mucho ruido, algo normal debido a su antigüedad. Automáticamente el chico miró hacia allí esperando ver quién iba a subir a la azotea. Pero nadie empujó la puerta, esta se quedó así algunos segundos hasta que de pronto se abrió sola de golpe. Nadie estaba al otro lado y el pomo volvió a su posición normal con más ruido. El chico estaba ahora extrañado y algo asustado, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? Tragó saliva y se dispusó a limpiar lo más rápido posible antes de que se hiciera de noche, podría ser que el sargento le regañará al día siguiente por la chapuza, pero prefería eso a quedarse viendo lo que la oscuridad le tenía reservado.

En menos de media hora ya estaba en la calle andando hacia su casa mientras la farolas de aceite eran encendidas con un encendedor. Saludó al hombre que llevaba el enorme bastón que prendía fuego a las farolas y siguió su camino, de pronto le parecíó sentir como si alguien estuviera echandole el aliento en la nuca, andó un poco mientras se acercaba al espejo de una tienda, allí podría mirar qué diablos le estaba pasando. Mientras andaba el aliento pasó a risas que pasaron rápidamente a ser como si estuvieran murmurando en su oreja, el chico corrió a mirarse pero cuando llegó no vio nada, solo parecío ver una especie de sonrisa y unos ojos azules que se esfumaron fugazmente detrás suya. De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si alguien estaba jugando con él no tenía gracia. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo acercandose a una pequeña zona del pueblo que estaba abandonada, si normalmente ya le costaba atreverse a cruzar por allí, más un día como hoy después de lo que le acababa de suceder. Indeciso comenzó a andar muy cerca de las farolas procurando sentirse protegido con la luz que desprendían sin embargo, delante de él llegó una zona en la que las farolas estaban apagadas. A la derecha había justo un callejón oscuro que parecía esconder solo cosas malas, maldijo su suerte de tener que pasar por allí, pero era marine, el miedo no era una opción. Apretó los dientes y se dispusó a pasar al mismo tiempo que del callejón apareció un tipo de pelo rojo y de punta con ojos azules y lo que parecían ser unos pequeños caninos en la boca. El muchacho pasó por su lado sin decirle nada mientras procuraba irse de allí rápido.

-Hola Meil Mo, ¿te he asustado?- El chico sonrió mientras el joven militar se detenía en seco y giraba mirando echo una furia al otro joven que jamás había visto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y has sido tú el idiota que estaba persiguiendome por la espalda?- Dijo molesto el moreno, lo cierto es que era un poco extraño saber que alguien como él le había estado asustando pero, ¿cómo había echo para desaparecer de esa forma antes? No tenía pinta de ser gente muy amigable y encima había aparecido de ese callejón oscuro, Meil debía tener cuidado con ese tipo

- Sé muchas cosas más que esa, casi podría decirse que te conozco como tú a ti mismo, en cuanto a lo de seguirte, sí. He sido yo, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- El pelirojo hizo una medio reverencia mientras el marine le miraba confundido, ahora si que estaba mosqueado, ¿qúe quería decir con eso de que le conocía como él mismo?, y lo más importante, ¿porqué y cómo?.

-Ahora mismo te estarás preguntando muchas cosas sobre mí, lo sé. Con gusto te respondería a todas, pero otros asuntos necesitan ser atentidos por mí, acompañame para terminar rápido- El hombre se encaminó hacia el oscuro callejón. Meil echó un vistazo a la calle al mismo tiempo que el chico se perdía en medio de la inmesa oscuridad que le precedía. El de ojos marrones dudó, todo aquello era muy extraño ¿y si no fuese más que un bulgar ladrón que quería conducirle a ese oscuro camino para quitarle todo lo que llevase encima?, claro que en ese caso no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que impulsivamente obligó a su cuerpo a introducirse en medio de las tinieblas que rodeaban esa zona, en cualquier caso era marine, un desastre, pero marine.

-Bien echo- El chico sabía que la voz provenía de delante suya pero no veía nada, solo unos ojos azules y una siniestra sonrisa en medio de tanto caos al mismo tiempo que caminaba a oscuras, de pronto el otro chico chasqueó los dedos y la luz se hizo. Todo el callejón quedó iluminado en milésimas obligando a Meil a taparse los ojos por la intensidad; aunque no tardó en acostumbrarse. La luz provenía de dos vasos de cristal colocados a los lados del camino. El chico no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí pero parecía como si dentro tuvieran encerrados dos rayos y no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

-Pero qué demo...- No pudo terminar la frase por que de repente salido de la nada apareció una especie de pergamino de un color rojo intenso delante suya. El de ojos azules brillantes le indicó que lo cogiera y este le hizo caso.

-¿Qué es esto y de dónde ha salido?- El pelirrojo sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba al chico directamente a los ojos.

-Eso amigo mio es lo que estas buscando, conozco tú situación, sé toda tu vida. Sé que no sirves para nada como marine, sé lo de tu madre, sé que estas sólo y que si te echan del cuerpo no tienes a donde ir, por eso he querido darte este pequeño regalo, ¿no sabes lo que es?- Meil miraba sin saber que decir a quien tenía en frente, no olvidaba que no conocía nada de él pero el otro chico tenía razón sabía muchas cosas de su vida. Viendo su silencio el de ojos azules se dignó a hablar de nuevo.

-Mejor así, ese pergamino te concederá el poder para conseguir convertirte en el mejor marine de todos. No dejes que nadie vuelva a machacarte, no tendras que rendir de nuevo cuentas a otra persona, ese contrato es lo que necesitas en la vida, firmalo y tus problemas en cuanto a tu fuerza desapareceran- Meil sonrió mientras miraba a quien tenía en frente.

-¿Te crees que soy imbecil, cómo por firmar un papel voy a convertirme en alguien más fuerte?- El pelirrojo soltó algunas carcajadas mientras levantaba un brazo y apuntaba por la altura del hombro del chico con la mano simulando el típico gesto que hacían los crios como si sus dedos fuesen el cañón de una pistola.

-¿Quieres una demostración? Yo tengo el poder de uno de esos pergaminos, observa- El chico fijó su vista en los dedos del joven esperando ver las tonterias que estaba a punto de hacer, todavia seguía dudando sobre la identidad de ese chico asique estaría alerta. Durante algunos segundos no pasó nada pero de pronto sonó como si una tormenta se hubiera desatado y en un visto y no visto antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar pudo notar como algo pasaba por el lado derecho de su cabeza saliendo disparado de la punta de los dedos del chico. A continuación escuchó una fuerte explosión y terminó oyendo como a su espalda la casa situada detrás suya era atravesada y derribada en pedazos, suerte que nadie vivía allí. El olor a ceniza, polvo y cemento derribado, así como algunos escombros que estuvieron a punto de darle, llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, los latidos de su corazón habían pasado de ser menores de 90 hasta casi los 200. Incluso gotas de sudor frio podían estar corriendo por su frente, era imposible, pero cierto. ¡Acababa de lanzar un rayo con sus dedos!, que inmeso poder, que fuerza gloriosa, aquella persona no podía ser de su especie, era como si fuese... Como si fuese un Dios. De pronto algo de sangre de un lateral de su cabeza empezó a gotearle, algunas chispas de la descarga debían de haberle alcanzado pero no sentía dolor. Giró lentamente el cuello para encontrarse de cara con el horror de la casa destruida mientras el humo seguía saliendo y algunas llamas empezaban a brotar.

-Tu poder pude llegar a ser mayor que eso solo tienes que practicar, ¿qué, vas a firmar?- El de ojos azules miró a Meil, sus manos habían empezado a temblar mientras miraba el flotante documento que había echo aparecer la misteriosa persona que tenía delante, aquello debía ser un sueño, pero la sangre... No sabía qué hacer.

-Es raro...- Dijo recuperando el habla aunque hizo una pausa costandole arrancar- Es raro que regalen cosas sin pedir nada a cambio. Y muchos menos algo que puede otorgarme un poder como ese, no quiero pensar lo que me haría de mal un don así, podría consumirme, hundirme, no. Es díficil de elegir ¿ porqué me lo ofreces a mí?, además en cualquier caso, ¿mi poder será como el tuyo?- Dijo el chico mientras estudiaba detenidamente el documento.

-Me has pillado- Sonrió a la vez que Meil le miraba- Quiero algo a cambio, en tu caso es simple, normalmente suelo pedir otras cosas pero en ti solo quiero una cosa, que llegues a ser el más fuerte del planeta, sin embargo tu poder no será como el mio, es una sorpresa, pero no existen dos poderes iguales en el mundo, al igual que no existen dos pergaminos iguales- De nuevo las dudas en su mente, ¿que era eso de normalmente?¿él no era el primero al que le ofrecía el contrato?, hombre había oido historias de mucha gente con poderes incréibles en otras islas y continentes del mundo, pero jamás las había creido, de modo que era cierto, había gente tan extraordinaria como ese hombre, pero entonces porqué le había elegido a él.

-¿Y bien? Firma- De la nada apareció una pluma en vuelta en unas llamas azules que se desvanecieron en el aire quedando solo el objeto, Meil lo cogió entre sus manos con cuidado. Seguía goteando sangre por la herida mientras sus manos presentaban todavia algunos escalofríos, el sonido de la campana de los bomberos empezaba a sonar de fondo. ¿Habría algún truco, sería todo un sueño? No sabía si era capaz de firmar, pero un poder así... Si fuese cierto podría convertirse en alguien muy peligroso, sobretodo para él mismo.

-Se me agota el tiempo- Ante sus palabras, Meil empezó a firmar poniendo la mayúscula de su nombre, después levantó la pluma, no estaba covencido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, siguió y terminó de escribir todo mientras el pelirrojo sonreía alegremente. En cuanto firmó. El pergamino desapareció junto a la pluma al la vez que el joven que tenía en frente empezaba a soltar carcajadas y sus ojos azules empezaban a brillar. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de Meil, más cuando la luz del callejón se apagó de golpe dejandole sumido en la oscuridad, intentó moverse pero no podía. Estaba corriendo en medio de todo esa intensa niebla negra que le estaba agotando y axfisiandole.

-Meil Mo, lo bueno comienza ahora- Esa risa atronadora de nuevo, el chico comenzó a gritar como si estuviese sintiendo un punzante dolor mientras el humo, junto con el ruido de los bomberos y las risas le encerraban y le perseguían haya donde fuera, causandole cada vez un terror más grande hasta que...

-¡Nooo!- Gritó el chico despertandose en la cama sobresaltado y empapado en sudor, respiró agitadamente mientras se fijaba donde estaba, esa desordenanda habitación solo podía ser su casa, se pusó la mano en el pecho, su corazón parecía estar bailando samba por el susto dado.

-Menos mal todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla- Se dijo así mismo autocompadeciendose todavia de la truamatica experiencia, se fijo entonces en el reloj que tenía al lado de la cama, dada la época era un reloj de manecillas, aunque era bastante moderno, lo había comprado hace un año, sin embargo no podía pedir uno mejor en el siglo diecisiete las 8:00 de la mañana. ¡Las 8:00 de la mañana! Ya llegaba de nuevo tarde, esta vez si que no se lo perdonarían, le echarían del cuerpo seguro. Cogió agunas prendas que había por el suelo y salió directo a la cocina a prepararse lo que fuera para desayunar, pero abandonando la habítación tan deprisa no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, parte de su cama estaba manchada por la sangre que había goteado de su cabeza aquella noche, lo que quería decir que aquel sueño, había sido completamente real, pero eso él no lo descubriría hasta pasado aquel extraño día donde algunas cosas cambiaron para siempre ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, no es que sea un gran capítulo. Sé perfectamente que no dejo nada claro, sin embargo no se preocupen esto es como el prologo y si puedo mañana o luego subiré el siguiente capítulo en el que compensaré la falta de acción de este capítulo. Pero ya pueden ir mandandome sus OCS, la ficha, ahora aunque debo recordarles la dureza de la selección, si desean esperar a que suba el siguiente cap para tener más datos lo comprenderé antes una pregunta ¿os gustó el prologo?. Ahora la ficha:

-Nombre:

-Alias: (Importante por favor pensarlo bien no me digais tonterias)

-Apariencia: (Cuanto más datos mejor)

-Personalidad: (Bien definidas por favor, solo por esto ya puedo decantarme a no escoger su OC busco cosas claras y concretas )

-Ropa: (Opcional)

-Armas: (Si desean usarlas sino también pueden escoger combate cuerpo a cuerpo, recuerdo que es el siglo diecisiete asique metralletas y esas cosas no, esto también influye)

Pergamino: (como el que firmó Meil y como veran le concedió un poder especial) Deben decirme el color y el poder que os otorgará, Advertencia, esto puede hacerme descartar OC,S con suma facilidad, tampoco es necesario que rellenen este apartado si lo desean

-Habilidad, profesión, utilidad: (Estos dos OC,S formaran parte de una banda y deberan serles utiles de algún modo, por ejemplo médico de la banda o navegante. Igual que antes influye mucho. El puesto de cocinero ya esta ocupado)

-Historia: (Como siempre el plato fuerte y ahora más que nunca, nada de chorradas o las típicas cosas de siempre si no hay originalidad pues bye, fácil. Lo más seguro es que pida cambios en la historia pero eso ya se verá de momento quiero ver la originalidad para que puedo sacarle provecho, también os digo que formareis parte de una banda podeis sacar provecho de eso)

-Extras: (Alguna curiosidad especial que lo haga único. No es imprescindible pero si que me influirá bastante positivamente extras de gran interes)

Bien de momento con eso me basta no sé si os habeis dado cuenta de que no he puesto el apartado parejas, ni lo voy a poner. Ya que los OCS que pido no acabaran necesariamente emparejados y en caso de que lo hagan lo más probable es que sean con otros OCS es por ello que no pido pareja y al entregarme el OC aceptais que yo les ponga con quien yo quiera y vea. De nuevo os recuerdo que el limite de participación y OCS por persona no existe por tanto no os desanimeis si no lo conseguis a la primera, seguir probando y quizás tengais suerte.

Me despido, el siguiente capítulo será muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2: Aparece el Cocinero Borracho

**Muy buenas,aquí subo el siguiente capítulo aunque me llevo más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Gracias a los que me mandasteis el OC , los que hayan visto mis respuesta sabrán lo que les he dicho y lo que deben corregir. No importa, seguir intentandolo y seguro que lo conseguis. Ahora sin más el siguiente capítulo, bastante más emocionante que el otro, de nombre:**

**Capítulo 2: Aparece el Cocinero Borracho. El despertar de Meil**

En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles del pueblo con un trozo del pan del desayuno aún en la boca y medio terminandose de poner la chaqueta del cuerpo de la marine. Curiosamente aunque corría todo lo que podía no parecía estar cansandose en absoluto, algo inusual porque normalmente con dos carreras ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Con ese ritmo y algo extrañado por su repentino mejorió de forma no tardó en llegar a la base al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza retumbaba de nuevo las palabras que había oido esa noche. Con ese poder sería el marine más fuerte, menuda tonteria, aunque esa velocidad...

Mientras llegaba su sargento estaba teniendo algunas palabras con otro marine.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Meil?- Le preguntó el hombre al gigante al mismo tiempo que este dudaba qué responderle.

-No lo sé, ese chico es muy buena persona cierto...- Hizo una pausa pareciendo costarle encontrar las palabras que decir- Pero... Siendo buena persona no será marine... Le daré esta semana como ultima oportunidad y sino...-No terminó la frase, no parecía ser capaz de hacerlo era curioso pensar que ese rudo hombre le habia cogido apego al chico.

-Tú sabrás, pero recuerda que si Goenji ve un nivel así en la base, él se ocupará de echarle, es mejor que seas tú el que se lo diga- El hombre se marchó dejando a Mull con la cabeza echa un lio, se dispusó a dirigirse hacia su pelotón pero cuando dobló la esquina de uno de los pasillos se encontró de cara con el despistado de ojos marrones que venía corriendo y le derribó con su enorme corpulencia con facilidad.

-Agh, me siento como si hubiera chocado con una pared de ladrillos- Se le escapó a Meil mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía a su superior justo delante suya, no parecía estar muy contento.

-¿Otra vez tarde?- Soltó sonriendo, en su voz dejaba denotar un tono de enorme enfado.

-Lo-lo siento señor- Meil se levantó y se dispusó a marcharse corriendo antes de que le pasaran de nuevo cosas malas.

-Un momento- El hombre se puso a su altura mientras el chico cerraba los ojos sabiendo lo que le tocaba.

-Te quedarás a limpiar de nuevo- El militar cerró el puño y le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza -¡Y esto por correr por los pasillos! Vuelve con el pelotón, enseguida voy- El joven desapareció velozmente de su vista al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la parte del cráneo golpeada. Cuando iba por los pasillos se fijó en un pequeño reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, las 8:15. El propio Meil se sorpendió enormemente, ¿solo había tardado 15 minutos en cruzar el pueblo? Es decir, normalmente necesitaba al menos media hora para llegar a la base, había reducido en un solo día su marca a la mitad, ¿cómo? De nuevo las palabras del pelirrojo resonaron en su cabeza, ``Poder´´ Sin hacer mucho caso se fue con los marines de su pelotón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

No tardaron mucho en ponerse a entrenar, la primera prueba era una de las cosas que más odiaba Meil, la resistencia. Les mandaron dar 20 vueltas alrededor de la base. Sorprendentemente, Meil fue el que lideró al grupo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que el blanducho este nos haya ganado?- Comentó uno de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que recobraba el aire agitadamente, el de ojos marrones permanecía en pie, ni siquiera estaba cansado y apenas su corazón se había acelerado un poco tras el gran esfuerzo. Mull se rascó los ojos como intentando demostrar así que lo que veía era cierto, el holgazán había conseguido aguantar sin dificultad el ejercicio, ¿cómo demonios lo había echo? Normalmente ese vago se paraba a mitad del entrenamiento y le pedía desesperadamente que le dejará descansar. De echo hasta el propio Meil parecía sorprendido con sus nuevas cualidades atléticas. Aunque la cosa no terminó ahí, en todos los ejercicios que le presidieron a ese, el muchacho consiguió demostrar ser el mejor del grupo con diferencia, tanto en punteria, en combate, cobertura... Era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera transformado en un supermarine. Al terminar el entrenamiento el chico se dispuso a limpiar la base. El sargento se acercó a él.

-Dime una cosa ¿y este cambio tan brusco?- Le preguntó rudamente, Meil dudó unos segundos, estaba por contarle lo del callejón pero tampoco quería que le tratará de loco.

-Lo cierto señor es que me he puesto las pilas, no quiero ser expulsado del cuerpo por vago- El hombre de dos metros sonrió ingenuo.

-¡Bien chico bien, este es el camino!- Le golpeó cariñosamente la espalda, pero esos golpes con sus inmesas manos casi fracturan los huesos del chico que sonreía por cumplir pero que por dentro estaba retorciendose de dolor.

-Eso si la base la limpias por llegar tarde- Cómo no, no esperaba librarse del castigo por las buenas, pero estaba todo muy confuso, así que ¿lo de aquella noche había sido real y el contrato funcionaba? Bueno no podía decir de seguro que era cierto pero el caso era que se había vuelto bastante más fuerte, era genial. Al llegar a su casa y descubrir la sangre sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, aunque daba igual, al fin y al cabo gracias a eso sería el mejor, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Los días de la semana fueron pasando. El caso de Meil se volvió cada vez más increíble, cada día era más rápido, más fuerte, más veloz, de echo el segundo día ya era el mejor marine no solo de su pelotón, sino de toda la base entera a excepción de su gran mentor. Por fin el día de la visita llegó, Meil estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Día de la visita**

**Navio de guerra del teniente Goenji**

-Señor en breve llegaremos a la isla- Le comentó uno de los tripulantes mientras el marine miraba la bonita costa, habían procurado atravesar el mar por el otro lado para evitar el acantilado rocoso que unía todas las islas, solo un loco se atrevería a ir por allí con un barco tan grande, aunque no era el único que se dirigía a la isla.

-Bien, estar atentos, no sé porque pero creo que algo nos espera aquí- El teniente no se equivocaba demasiado, pero ya lo descubrirían en su momento, por ahora el barco estaba preparandose para encayar en el puerto

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**Puerto de la isla Fishiki**

Un pequeño bote, viejo y maloliente acababa de llegar al puerto. La pequeña embarcación se encontraba en un estado terrible y las moscas cubrían parte de la proa y la popa. El único tripulante del pequeño barco se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su interior. Una de sus piernas sobresalía por uno de los lados casi tocando el agua, se trataba de un chico con un fuerte pelo moreno algo revuelto y con una cara de borracho que no se la quitaba nadie. Era díficil de decir cuál daba más pena, si el barco o el dueño de este. Unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color era su única vestimenta, el olor a alcohol estaba presente por todo su cuerpo y una pequeña pompa salía de su nariz a cada ronquido que daba. La embarcación chocó entonces lentamente con el puerto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a su inquilino. Este tras un gran bostezo miró lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Anda si he llegado a una isla- Dijo con la típica forma de hablar entre balbuceos de borrachos, lo que solo hacía platearse una duda, ¿qué clase de persona era ese indivudo?, quién estaría tan loco como para embarcarse borracho en la mar, con lo peligrosa que era, de echo parecía que había sido un milagro que llegará a esa isla. De pronto unas arcadas invadieron su cuerpo y el tripulante vomitó fuera del barco echando todo lo que su estomago tenía al mar, tras lo cual se pusó en pie y con algunos tambaleos saltó a la costa al mismo tiempo que su bote se hundía hasta el fondo.

-Vaya me he quedado sin barco- Dijo con total naturalidad, cosa que contradecía el sentido común. Había sido un milagro que llegará viendo aquello ¿y si el barco llega a hundirse antes de llegar a la costa? Además, ¿cómo iba a regresar sin barco? aunque no era seguro que conocíera el lugar de donde venía. Después sonrió

-Da igual, la vida es bella- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar bajo la mirada de algunos traseuntes que pasaban, se escuchaban comentarios sobre su tremenda borrachera. El puerto era una zona de comercio y podía decirse que mucha gente andababa por allí. El borracho sonrió mientras clavaba su vista en un restaurante, llevaba horas sin comer, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Periferias de la isla**

-Hoy es el día, él esta aquí- Comentó un encapuchado a su acompañante que sonreía abiertamente.

-Perfecto nuestro pequeño amigo se ocupará de eliminar a ese teniente de la marine- Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que veían a la criatura que se encontraba a sus espaldas dentro de una enorme jaula de acero. No era ni más ni menos que un Lunox, un lagarto azul de alrededor de 8 metros de alto y unos 20 de largo, una criatura terrórifica que presentaba una especie de collar de púas en el cuello y que le daba un toque más fiero, en otras zonas bastante común, pero aquí imposible de encontrar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Meil se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, ya no llegaba tarde ningún día, su enorme velocidad le permitía tomarse las cosas con calma y sosiego. Se preguntaba si hoy también notaría mejoría respecto a los otros días, pero al ponerse la camisa notó algo raro, sus ojos desprendieron un repentino brillo rojo que le hizo ladear la cabeza.

-Pero qué...- Dijo confundido, se fue a mirar al espejo pero su rostro y ojos marrones fue lo único que encontró, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Quizás se lo había imaginado todo, sí debía ser eso. Olvidando ese pequeño incidente terminó de prepararse y salió la calle. Una vez allí realizó algunos estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si sería capaz de romper su nuevo record de 5 minutos logrado el día anterior. Una vez listo se dispusó a salir a toda velocidad, colocó su cuerpo en una posición de velocista y cuando para él dieron la salida comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo. Su velocidad de arranque fue sorpendente, de echo hasta podía decirse que levantaba el polvo de la calzada por donde pisaba, corría como si no hubiese mañana, casi parecía estar a la altura de un caballo. Y hablando de este curiosamente algo extraño le sucedió en medio de su travesia. Con su inmejorable ritmo llegó rápidamente hasta un cruce muy transitado del pueblo, tenía que tener cuidado al pasar por allí, algunos carros solían cruzar la calle. Se dispusó a pararse al oir el sonido de unas herraduras chocar contra el suelo, pero antes de eso y cuando empezaba a disminuir su velocidad sus ojos de nuevo brillaron de ese color rojo y su cuerpo comenzó a acelerar más que antes. El chico no era capaz de controlar sus músculos y se dirigía directo hacia la carretera, con tan mala suerte que justo cuando llegó a esta, el carro tirado por caballos hizo lo mismo, siendo inevitable su encuentro. Los caballos se levantaron sobre dos patas al ver al chico cruzarse delante suya mientras este parecía no poder evitar ya chocar con la carroza.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó deseperado el cochero del carruaje, estaba a punto de llevarse por delante al joven que tenía los ojos rojos, sin embargo este sonrió y misteriosamente dio un salto colosal que le permitió cruzar al otro lado antes de que el carruaje pasará por el tramo de calle que le faltaba evitando así casi de milagro el accidente. Después de aquello al mismo tiempo que Meil recuperaba confundido la conciencia y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad pudo escuchar a sus espaldas al hombre mentar a su madre y no precisamente con alagos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Era como si durante algunos segundos no hubiera sido dueño de su propio cuerpo, era la segunda vez que le pasaba ese día, algo muy preocupante por que no sabía porqué no era capaz de dominarse, ¿tendría algo que ver con lo del pergamino? Igualmente tenía que llegar a la base, quería intentar superar su marca, asique aceleró de nuevo dejando una estela detrás suya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Puerto de nuevo**

El navio del teniente Goenji acababa de parar en el muelle, algunos hombres habían bajado delante del chico como medida de seguridad, aunque casi inecesaria, debido a la gran fuerza que el poseía, pero al fin y al cabo era el protocolo y debía respetarlo. Su elegante chaqueta con hombreras brillaba ante el sol de la mañana, hizo un gesto para que algunos hombres le siguieran y se encaminó hacia la base de la marina. Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los restaurantes del puerto el borracho de antes se encontraba atravesando sus puertas, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro debido al efecto del alcohol, a pesar de la hora de la mañana el restaurante tenía bastante gente, se trataba del Cook Fishiki, el mejor restaurante de la isla, conocido por sus bajos precios y su rica comida, era normal que tuviese siempre al menos un par de personas, como en este caso. En una mesa al fondo se encontraban algunos marines, seguramente a ellos les tocaría el turno de la tarde en la base asique por ahora podían relajarse.

-Te lo digo yo, si consiguiesemos capturar a alguno de esos rufianes que valen tanto, no tendriamos porqué pudrinos en esta base de mala muerte- Dijo uno de ellos a los otros, en total eran 4 los que rodeaban la mesa.

-Jaja, siempre estas con lo mismo, si fuera tan facil no valdrían tanto- El hombre hizo reir al resto con sus palabras a modo de burla del primero.

-Mira la lista tú mismo, aquí hay algunos que no son tan peligrosos y dan un buen dinerito por ellos- Soltó la lista sobre la mesa casi dando un golpe sobre esta, de forma que se abrieron algunas hojas, curiosamente en una de ellas aparecía un tipo con el pelo moreno y una cara de ser un borracho de cuidado. Hablando de borrachos, el simpático joven de antes, con algunas dificultades, había llegado hasta una mesa y se disponía a pedir.

-¿Qué quiere caballero?- Le preguntó amablemente el camarero, el chico sonrió.

-La especialidad de la casa por favor, me gustaria probar vuestro mejor plato y un buen vino, acompañará bien la comida- Dijo con su voz de borracho característica, el camarero asintió para después retirarse, tenía ciertas duda sobre el hombre al que acababa de atender, pero mientras pagará le daba igual qué clase de persona fuera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**En las afueras**

-¡Ya ha llegado y se dirige a la base!- Se le escapó a uno de los dos enmascarados a la vez que seguía los pasos de Goenji con un catalejo, su compañero se acercó impaciente

-Bien, ¿soltamos ya a la bestia?- Dijo mientras daba algunas palmadas incapaz de controlarse, su compañero sonrió.

-Espera un poco a que llegue a la base, será más divertido- Ambos soltaron algunas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que la bestia golpeaba con su cola la jaula donde estaba encerrada, parecía también impaciente por ser liberada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Base de la Marine**

Meil acababa de llegar consiguiendo superar como tenía pensado su record por un minuto, tan solo 4 veces 60 segundos le habían bastado para llegar hasta el reciento. Un tiempo que sería la envidia de muchos deportistas. Mull había convocado a todo su pelotón en el patio, igual que habían echo los otros sargentos con sus marines. El de ojos marrones aún estaba preocupado por el pequeño problema que había tenido antes, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero tenía miedo de que le sucediera de nuevo mientras Goenji estuviera allí, sería el fin de su carrera en el cuerpo, solo le tocaba esperar y rezar.

-Muy buenas a todos, en breves instantes llegará aquí el que todos conoceis- Habló Mull como mejor marine de la base, su imponente voz se hacía eco en el fondo del enorme patio interior mientras ni un alma se atrevía a hablar a la vez que él.-Esta prueba no solo decidirá el futuro de la base, sino seguramente el de muchos de vosotros, si hoy no conseguis dar la talla, daros por expulsados del cuerpo, hacerlo lo mejor que podais y recordar que sois marines, no os dejeis llevar por los nervios- Todos asintieron con un enorme sí mientras comenzaban los preparativos, un compañero de Meil se acercó a este al ver su estado.

-¿Estas bien, pareces tener mala cara?- Era cierto, el chico estaba como palido y encima había empezado a sudar, cosa poco habitual dado que no había echo nigún esfuerzo.

-Estoy bien... Es solo que anoche no dormí bien, que tengas mucha suerte- Sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba amistosamente los ojos, el otro chico asintió y le deseo lo mismo, después ambos empezaron a dar vueltas a la pista junto con su pelotón mientras esperaban la llegada de su destino; pero Meil estaba mintiendo, por dentro se sentía muy raro. Su mente estaba como a punto de estallar y sentía sus músculos quemarse sobre sí mismos; sin embargo debía aguantar, debía superar la prueba, no solo por él sino por su madre también, ella antes de morir confiaba en él y lo conseguiría en su honor.

Tras unos 20 minutos por fin llegó lo esperado, Goenji apareció delante de la base junto con 10 hombres más

-¡Señor ya esta aquí!- Avisó uno de los hombres a Mull, el veterano marine se pusó algo nervioso al principio pero no tardó ni medio segundo en cotrolar sus impulsos, su experiencia y confianza le permitía dominar sus emociones. Con paso firme se acercó a la gran puerta de la base y esperó a que esta se abriera lentamente. Encontrandose de cara con aquel al que hacían llamar ``El marine de Fuego´´ Personalmente nunca se había cruzado con ese teniente y esperaba encontrarse con alguien temible habiendo escuchado muchas cosas increíbles de él del alto mando, pero se llevó una sorpresa mayor al encontrarse con un joven de 18 años con un peinado arrogante. ¿Eso era todo? Asique este era el famoso marine que tanto mimaban los peces grandes, en fin él no era nadie para juzgarle.

-Bienvenido a la base de la marine de la isla Fishiki señor- Le dio la bienvenida el hombre mientras hacía un saludo militar, el chico sonrió.

-Acabemos cuanto antes con esto sino le importa sargento, enseñeme las instalaciones- Menudo engreido, no se esperaba para nada que fuera así, pero debía soportarlo, su trabajo ahora era guiarle por aquel basto lugar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Puerto de nuevo**

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a pagar?!- El camarero se había cabreado bastante con el joven borracho que tenía en frente y que se había negado a embolsarle lo consumido.

-Como lo oyes, yo he venido aquí a comer sin embargo lo que me habeis servido es un crimen para el paladar- Curiosamente sus anteriores balbuceos habían desaparecido completamente y ahora hablaba con total normalidad, los marines al ver la escena habían prestado atención hacia el hombre y todo el local estaba ahora en silencio.

-¿Qué dices maldito borracho?- El hombre le mostró el puño como indicando sus inteciones, pero lo único que provocó fue una sonrisa burlona en el moreno. Los hombres de la ley solo miraban en silencio, parecían incluso divertirse con la situación

-Lo primero el plato. Un buen cocinero debe saber mezclar los condimentos en el momento justo, la pimienta la han echado tres minutos tarde y el azafrán ha sido esparcido de forma irregular, además la carne a de retirarse del fuego justo en el momento en el que empieza a dorarse. Después la presentación, todo esta junto y mal organizado así es imposible disfrutar de todo el explendor del plato y por ultimo el vino, apenas notaría la diferencia con el agua de fregar. Esta comida que me habeis servido, no sirve ni para los perros, si deseas que te pague estoy dispuesto a fregar los platos, pero no te daré ni un misero Kupi por este crimen- El hombre arto de las ofensas del borracho se tiró a por él.

-¡Prefiero que me lo pagues con tus huesos!- El moreno bostezó al mismo tiempo que el hombre le alcanzaba, este intentó darle un puñetazo con su zurda, pero para él fue muy facil esquivarlo echandose hacia atrás, después vinieron otros dos intentos de alcanzarle con las manos, pero con movimientos identicos a los primeros el borracho esquivó las embestidas del camarero.

-La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte buen hombre- Le dijo el chico saltando sobre la mesa para esquivar una carga que intentó hacer el mesero contra él. Como consecuencia cochó bruscamente contra otra mesa que había detrás. Los marines estaban en parte sorprendidos, asique el borracho sabía pelear, eso le hacía más entretenido.

-Ya te enseñaré yo donde lleva- De nuevo intentó alcanzarle en la mesa pero con un salto el borracho paso por encima de su cabeza para caer sobre otra de las mesas.

-No deseo hacerte daño, estate quieto

-¡Ven aquí si eres hombre y deja de moverte idiota!- Al parecer al borracho le sentó mal sus palabras y bajó de la mesa quedando en frente suya, el camarero sonrió, ahora le tenía.

-¡Ahora si que vas a pagarme!- El hombre se tiró a por él de cara pero lo que se encontró fue con un enorme derechazo del moreno que le levantó del suelo y le hizo caer sin sentido sobre la mesa de los marines partiendola en dos y haciendo que las hojas que había sobre esta salieran por los aires, entre ellas una en la que aparecía su cara. Esta fue a parar a las manos de uno de ellos que se quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver su cara en el documento.

-¡Pero si es el Cocinero Borracho!- Se pusó en pie y comprobó que efectivamente que tanto el retrato de papel como el hombre de carne y hueso eran identicos- ¿Cómo se habrá atrevido a venir hasta aquí? Sabiendo que aquí tenemos una base de la marina- Dijo el soldado mientras todos se ponían en pie y le rodeaban.

-Ah eso, pues resulta que la corriente me trajó hasta aquí- Sonrió ingenuamente al mismo tiempo que a los otros parecía caerles una enorme gota de la cabeza simulando el estilo anime. ¿De verdad este chico no sabía en el lio en el que estaba? Acababa de ser reconocido por las fuerzas de la ley, además le habían visto cometer un delito delante de sus ojos, tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse. Igualmente era la oportunidad de esos hombres, los 4 millones que daban de recompensa por él podrían solucionarles la vida, el problema era lo peligroso que podía ser el borracho, ese precio no se lo daban a cualquiera. El chico tragó saliva, podía ver que el resto de sus camaradas estaban igual de nerviosos que él ante la presencia del joven, tenían que llevar cuidado.

-Me rindo- Dijo con total naturalidad el borracho mientras alzaba las manos hacia arriba, los hombres se quedaron gratamente sorprendidos, porqué no se oponía. Si le cogían lo más seguro es que acabará en la guillotina y aún así no intentaba huir. Podía ser una trampa, con mucho, pero mucho cuidado el hombre sacó unos grilletes y se acercó al chico, este sonreía a la vez que ponía las manos en posición para que le colocará las cadenas.

-No tengo todo el día.

-Eh?, sí sí ya voy- Se acercó con muchos nervios mientras le colocaba las cadenas. Sus manos estaban temblando, estaba a punto de capturar a un peligroso criminal sin esfuerzo.

-¡Bu!

-Aaaaagh- Ante el pequeño susto del hombre el marine se subió casi a la lámpara, el hombre rió a carcajadas.

-Solo era una broma hombre, venga ponme las cadenas- De nuevo colocó las manos al frente, ¿qué diablos le ocurría a esa persona? Era como si le diese igual todo y se lo tomase a risa, en fin igualmente no podría escapar, o no quería, esos cuatro millones eran mucho dinero y parecía que ya estaban en sus bolsillos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Periferias de nuevo**

-Vale ahora si ha llegado el momento, adelante suelta a nuestro pequeño amigo- Dijo riendose el que parecía ser el lider de los dos, su compañero corrío a abrir la jaula, esta estaba situada en el monte que estaba detrás del pueblo y que daba al acantilado rocoso, era como una trampa. Los habitantes no tenían salida, por un lado estaba la bestia y por el otro el mar, nadie que no tuviera barco podría escapar al ataque, y en caso de abandonar el pueblo, este quedaría a merced de la criatura y los asaltadores. Era un plan muy bien pensado, pero el dinero no era lo que buscaban los malechores, sino otra cosa...

-¡Rápido, rápido! Liberale- El otro no podía abrir la inmesa jaula, le costaba un montón soltar la cerradura. La criatura que esperaba dentro estaba impaciente, no podía esperar más, llevaba algún tiempo esperando esto. Así que con su cola golpeó fuertemente la puerta doblandola y haciendo que se abrierá de golpe. Los dos hombres se apartaron de su camino a la vez que el rocoso animal empezaba a descender por la ladera dando grandes rugidos mientras arracaba todo lo que se ponía su paso, ambos hombre rieron ante la monstruosidad que acababan de hacer

-Adiós Goenji, adiós- Dijo el otro de los dos al mismo tiempo que se despedía con la mano a modo de burla.

En el pueblo, los habitantes se habían tapado los oidos ante el fuerte rugido del animal, tras lo cual alzaron la vista buscando el causante de semejante escándalo y quedaron sorprendidos ante la visión de la criatura con forma de lagarto que estaba arrancando todo lo de la ladera y no tardaría en llegar al pueblo mientras sacaba la lengua en varios ocasiones.

-¡UN MONSTRUO!- El caos se difundió rápidamente entre todos y la gente comenzó a correr a la desperada, tenían que intentar huir ahora que aún estaba lejos. Para ellos no importaba cómo había llegado o porqué estaba allí, lo único que tenían en mente era la huida. Al igual que piensa la cebra cuando el león ataca, la huida, puro instinto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Al mismo tiempo en la base.**

-Debo reconocerlo Mull posee usted buenos hombres, sobre todo aquel moreno de allí- Dijo señalando a Meil que descansaba apoyado sobre una de las paredes con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido superar la prueba con el visto bueno de Goenji, pero se sentía fatal por dentro, un enorme dolor punzante empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo completamente.

-Muchas gracias teniente y aquel de allí es nuestro más prometedor cadete señor, la verdad ha dado un cambio muy grande en estos ultimos días- Mull sonrió igual que Goenji que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al de ojos marrones, algo le llamaba la atención de ese muchacho, escondía algo pero no sabía qué era. De pronto los ojos de Meil cambiaron de nuevo a rojo. El teniente se sorprendió al ver el brillo y se dispusó a de cir algo, pero al mismo tiempo y por suerte para Meil, la alarma de la base empezó a sonar y los ojos del chico volvieron a la normalidad. Quizás había sido una alucinación. Pero no, Meil se estaba mirando a sí mismo sorprendido e incapaz de comprender de una vez por todas qué diablos estaba pasando. Eso mismo se preguntaba Mull pero respecto a la alarma, algo muy grave debía estar ocurriendo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó el rudo hombre a otro de sus camaradas, al mismo tiempo que por los pasillos venía casi cayendose por la prisa otro marine que parecía buscar a ambos militares.

-¡Teneis que ver esto!- Tanto Mull como Goenji siguieron al hombre hasta la azotea del edificio donde pudieron ver a la criatura casi llegando al pueblo.

-¿Eso qué es?- Dijo preplejo Mull, en sus años en el cuerpo jamás había visto una criatura tan diabolica como esa. Goenji apretó los dientes.

-Es un Lunox, cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, estas criaturas solo habitan en los climas calidos. La isla más proxima que los tiene por aquí esta a 900 km, además por el color tiene que ser de los mares del este, no hay duda alguien lo ha traido hasta aquí- Ambos hombres distinguidos del cuerpo divisaban a la criatura a traves de prismáticos.

-Da igual cómo haya llegado hasta aquí, ya nos ocuparemos de esoo después, ahora hay que detenerlo- Comentó el gigante sargento.

-Es todo tuyo- Sonrió el Marine de Fuego

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerda que estais en prueba, qué mejor prueba que esta. Quiero ver si sois capaces de detener a la bestia, sino podies proteger ni a vuestro propio pueblo no valdreis nada como marines- Mull sonrió.

-De acuerdo, tú quedate aquí mirando- Después desapareció por la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea, tenía que prepararse para la batalla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**En el puerto**

Los marines acaban de sacar por fin al hombre del local, una vez fuera, se habían sorprendido enormemente al ver a toda la gente corriendo por el muelle.

-Vaya el pueblo esta de fiesta- Dijo burlón el borracho mientras los hombres dudaban qué hacer, era su oportunidad para hacerse de oro, pero también debían echar un cable y proteger a su gente. Lo peor fue cuando miraron porqué corrían y vieron a la enorme bestia que acababa de entrar en el otro extremo del pueblo, era muy peligroso todo, pero ellos no podían hacer nada.

-Muchacho debemos llevar a este sin vergüenza a prisión lo antes posible. Nuestros camaradas necesitaran nuestra ayuda- Los otros asintieron y se pusieron rápidamente en marcha.

Mientras aquello ocurría la bestia empezaba a derribar las casas que formaban el pueblo, todas ellas habían sido desalojadas velozmente por sus habitantes que luchaban por salir corriendo hacia el puerto. La criatura gritó de nuevo a la vez que, al pisar una de las casas. esta se prendía fuego. Después se dirigió hacia la base al mismo tiempo que el fuego empezaba a propagarse por el resto de viviendas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Todos sabeis lo que debeis hacer! Debemos contener como sea a la bestia, Meil tú seras el lider del pelotón 5. Vuestra posición estará entre las calles que dan a la base y las del puerto, es un punto muy importante, si la criatura pasa de allí, el pueblo estará perdido. No hace falta decir que esto no es un entrenamiento, mucha gente depende de vosotros y os jugais la vida, tranquilos todo saldra bien. Vale, Skimber tu serás el lider pelotón 6, este estará...- Mull miraba a sus hombres preocupado, no sabía si serían capaces de detener el avance de tan magnifica y aterradora criatura, pero por el bien de todos debían lograrlo, a cualquier precio. La preocupación de Mull debía ser más o menos la que tenía Meil, no sabía si volvería a perder el control de su cuerpo y encima le había tocado una posición clave, no quería defraudar a nadie, de echo, no podía defraudarles. Pero se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Igualmente lucharía hasta el final y con un pcoco de suerte la ciratura no llegaría a su posición.

En menos de 5 minutos los marines empezaron a salir y entrar una y otra vez en el recinto, sacaban cañones, armas y pólvora. Tenían que prepararse para el encuentro con el Lunox. Este a su vez continuaba arrasando todo lo que había a su paso, ninguna casa estaba a salvo de sus poderosas garras, hasta que de pronto una bala golpeó su rostro. La bala salió rebotada ante su dura piel, pero ese disparo había dado inicio a la batalla. El monstruo comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde había venido el disparo, un grupo de hombres intentaban acabar con la bestia desde una azotea.

-¡Fuego!- Los marines dispararon los dos cañones que tenían, el primer tiro falló el blanco y golpeó una de las propias casas del pueblo destrozandola, la segunda bala se dirigió a la criatura para la que no fue muy díficil desviarla con la cola contra otra de las casas.

-Vaya si que es duro- Se le escapó a Goenji que contemplaba con total tranquilidad la intensa batalla.

-¡Disparar ahí que hacerle retroceder!- una lluvia de plomo se volcó sobre el ser para el que las balas eran como cosquillas. La bestia corría hacia el edificio donde los marines veían aterrados fracasar sus esfuerzos.

-¡Disparar los cañones de nuevo!- Esta vez respondieron algunas balas más, ya que contaban con la cobertura de otro pelotón situado algo más lejos. Tres de las 4 balas golpearon a la criatura, la cuarta hizo otro gran boquete en una de las casas, pero a pesar de su exito los cañonazos apenas hicieron retroceder al Lunox un poco. La fiera alcanzó el edificio con un colazo, derribandolo completamente y provocando la caida de todos los marines que arriba estaban.

-¡Mierda seguir disparando!- Comentó el lider del segundo pelotón a sus hombres para que mantuvieran la posición, pero si la cosa seguía así no tardarían mucho en correr la misma suerte que los otros. Meil se encontraba con su pelotón escuchando los gritos y tiros de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que respiraba muy agitadamente, parecía estar muy cansado a pesar de la adrenalina que su cuerpo debía de estar generando en un momento tan inteso como este. Sus hombres parecían preocupados por su estado pero el no paraba de sonreir para intentar calmarles.

De vuelta a la criatura se encontraba ahora asaltada, un pequeño grupo de infanteria se había atrevido a salir a su paso y trataban de hacerla daño desde más cerca, un cañonazo golpeó una de sus patas, haciendo que por un momento perdiera el equilibrio y provocando su ira. Cuando volvió a reponerse de un zarpado acabó con las molestias de uno de los edificios al mismo tiempo que de un coletazo se libraba de la infanteria del suelo.

-No conseguiran detenerla si siguen así- Se le escapó Goenji que seguía muy de cerca los desventurados intentos de los marines por detener su avance, a su vez, Mull se encontraba dando órdenes a sus camaradas.

-¡Traer más cañones! ¡Dispararle en las zonas con menos escamas, vamos no podemos rendirnos!- La criatura ya había atravesado más de la mitad de su camino, apenas dos calles más ya la separaban de su destino. Pero de pronto se cruzó con alguien, el grupo de marines que transportaban al cocinero borracho tenían que pasar por la calle que estaba justo al lado del desastre. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de hombres que corrían de un lado para otro y otros que intentaban hacer retroceder a la gente, en especial a una madre que desesperada trataba de cruzar el cordón policial.

-¡Mi niña no!- Estaba completamente fuera de sí y los marines apenas podían sugetarla. El chico se detuvo al verla llorar, era injusto que esa mujer perdiera a su hija de una forma tan tonta.

-¡Camina!- Le dijo uno de los que escoltaban al preso. Pero él no hizo caso, seguía inmovil contemplando las cristalinas gotas que recorrían la cara de la mujer. No podía consentirlo, así que sin obedecer las órdenes partió los grilletes por pura fuerza, demostrando así un gran estado de forma y saltó sobre una de las casas antes de que los hombres que le escoltaban pudieran hacer nada.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo, debo ayudar a esa mujer!- Fue lo que pudo oirsele decir antes de desaparecer entre el humo, los hombres se quedaron atontados mirandole, por allí se escapan sus 4 millones.

Al otro lado de la calle, la batalla seguía su curso, los soldados heridos y otros completamente sanos se entremezclaban en el campo donde los cañonazos y los disparos junto con el inmenso rugido del animal eran las voces dominantes. En medio de tanto caos y ya muy cerca de la bestia una niña de 5 años lloraba desconsoladamente inmovil, incapaz de huir por el pánico. Ningún hombre parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia por el furor de la batalla, pero él sí, un borracho era el que parecía ver con más claridad las cosas entre todos, irónico.

-Pero si ese es...- Dijo Goenji al ver al hombre correr a por la pequeña criatura que estaba justo delante de la bestia. Esta al percartarse de la presencia de la niña levantó una de sus patas y se dispusó a aplastarla.

-¡No!- El moreno se lanzó a por la pequeña y consiguió apartarla de la pisada en el ultimo segundo protegiendola con su cuerpo a la vez que una bala de cañón perdida golpeaba la casa que estaba a sus espaldas y hacia caer algunos escombros. Por suerte ambos salieron ilesos y se levantaron entre el humo. El borracho miró furioso al Lunox que parecía aceptar el reto. De pronto los ojos verdes del chico empezaron a brillar de ese mismo verde pero mucho más intensos.

-De modo que él también tiene un poder...- Comentó Goenji sorprendido con lo que estaba haciendo el hombre, este comenzó a moverse de forma muy extraña, sus movimientos se veían como desdoblado, como si dejase detrás de sí un montón de copias suyas que fueran mostrando sus movimientos poco a poco. La criatura le lanzó un zarpazo pero el chico lo esquivó de un salto al mismo tiempo que apartaba a la chica, y en el aire levantó su pierna y le golpeó en plena barbilla a la bestia al mismo tiempo que hacia un mortal hacia atrás con una patada bárbara. El Lunox soltó un grito a la vez que cayó de espaldas contra una de las casas, terminandola de derribar. Los marines se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de hacer el hombre. Su patada había surtido más efecto que todos sus cañonazos juntos, pero no tenían tiempo para un descanso pues la criatura se estaba recuperando y poniendose en pie de nuevo. El borracho cogió a la niña y se marchó con otro salto ante los gritos de los hombres que pedían su ayuda. La criatura parecía más enfadada todavia ahora y volvió a la carga con más fuerza que nunca

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Maldito entrometido!- Dijo rabioso uno de los enmascarados desde el monte, al ver como el chico derribaba a su monstruo. Pero como el borracho dio la vuelta, volvió a recuperar la sonrisa, solo había sido una pequeña interrupción.

-Vaya que interesante- Dijo Goenji al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención una vez más a la ardua batalla que libraban los militares.

-Aquí tiene- Con una sonrisa el chico devolvió a la madre su pequeña mientras los marines que querían capturarle observaban la escena con la boca abierta. Ese chico era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos pero aún así se había dejado capturar sin oponer resistencia, ¿por qué?

-¿Nos vamos?- Les preguntó a los militares colocando de nuevo las manos preparado para que le pusieran un nuevo juego de esposas. Pero volviendo a la batalla, la criatura acababa de terminar con el cuarto bloque de hombres y se dirigía directo a la posición de Meil. Este parecía encontrarse inconsciente y sus hombres le miraban preocupado, pero de pronto al ver a la bestia sus ojos brillaron con un color rojo mucho más intenso que las otras veces y unos pequeños caninos crecieron en su boca, los otros soldados se retiraron un poco al verle.

-¡Vamos soldados aguantar!- Gritó de pronto, después soltó unas risas macabras que empezaron a escucharse por encima del rugir del combate y la bestia. Sus hombres empezaron a entrar en pánico, su lider se había vuelto loco y le pasaba algo raro. El suelo empezó a temblar ante las pesadas pisadas de su enemigo, la criatura ya estaba allí.

-Sabía que algo le pasaba a ese chico, ¡Ha entrado en ese estado!- Goenji apretó con rabia los dientes. ¿Quién demonios era ese marine, porqué sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos? Ya lo descubriría peor ahora debía detener a Meil. Avandonó su posición como mero observador de la batalla saltando al suelo desde la azotea. Para una persona normal ese salto desde esa altura seguramente sería muy dañino pero para él apenas había diferencia con bajar el bordillo de la acera. Del mismo modo, pero a la inversa, los hombres de Meil se batían en retirada dejando a su lider solo frente a la bestia para pasar a ser meros observadores. El chico sonreía mientras en sus manos empuñaba uno de los rifles de la base.

-¡Toma esto basura!- Su voz era realmente aterradora, parecía haber perdido el juicio, de echo era el único que se mantenía al frente todavia. Disparó a la enorme criatura con tanta punteria que su disparo le dio de lleno en un ojo al Lunox. La bestia soltó un grito de dolor y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos ven!- El chico soltó el arma y se avalanzó contra la criatura para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, definitivamente había perdido el norte.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gritó lleno de rabia Mull al ver como el chico cometía ese suicidio, para él ese chico era un ser querido y estaba a punto de perderle. El Lunox pareció enfurecerse más todavia con el disparo y centró toda su atención en el chico, este corría a su encuentro y la criatura hizo lo mismo derribando algunos edificios con su cola. Uno de los dos tendría que ceder y el chico tenía toda la pinta de ser el que iba a perder. Por fin ambos se encontraron cara a cara y el animal levantó una de su patas al mismo tiempo que el moreno saltaba. La dejó caer entonces encima suya aplastando con ella al joven marine. Después incluso pareció sonreir satisfecho.

-Pobre iluso, eso no es suficiente- Pensó Goenji al mismo tiempo que llegaba al lado de Mull, el sargento se sorprendió mucho de su presencia, pero parecía hundido.

-Se acabo Goenji, voy a acabar con esto, la muerte de ese chico es el limite- Goenji pareció no prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. ¿Muerte? No, aún no. No en ese estado, ese chico era mucho más peligroso que 10 lagartos de esos juntos. Y el teniente tenía razón pues sorprendentemente la extremidad del lagarto empezó a retroceder hacia arriba dejando ver al chico sujetandola con ambas manos. El lagarto hizo fuerza para palastarlo de nuevo, lo que provocó que los ojos del chico comenzaran a brillar más intensamente y empujará hacia arriba con más fuerza, lo que finalmente hizo que el hueso de la pierna del animal se partiera por la intesidad. El animal ahulló de dolor a la vez que el chico saltaba y le derribaba de un formidable puñetazo que le golpeó por la zona izquierda de la cabeza. La caida del monstruo propició un levantamiento de un montón de polvo acumulado durante la batalla, que se mezcló con el humo proveniente del fuego que iba consumiendo el pueblo. Los marines que aún se mantenían en pie miraron con sorpresa y miedo al chico, ese demonio había conseguido derribar a la monstruosa criatura. Después de aquello comenzó a golpear los edificios y escombros que rodeaban la zona sin poder contener su ira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Maldita sea!- El encapuchado golpeó el suelo con rabia, ese idiota acababa de cargarse sus oportunidades de acabar con Goenji, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver al Marine de Fuego acercarse al chico.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-Mull ocupate del lagarto, esto puede complicarse mucho- Goenji miró directamente a los ojos rojos de Meil, que se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada sonriente mientras parecía ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo Mull confuso a la vez que miraba a ambos contendientes, lo cierto es que ahora el chico parecía ser la mayor amenaza, curiosamente en ese momento cruzaron por allí los otros marines que llevaban al borracho, por casualidad o no, este emitió un pequeño destello verde con los ojos que fue respondido por otros dos de color rojo tanto del chico como del marine. Era como si se estuvieran comunicando entre ellos

-¿No me digas que...- No terminó la pregunta antes de eso el teniente asintió.

-Esta en estado de Mass, ahora es mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa, retira a sus hombres y ocupate del animal antes de que despierte, esto puede ponerse muy feo... Diría que incluso al rojo vivo- Goenji hizo aparecer en sus manos unas inmesas llamas de la nada a lo que Meil pareció responder con unas risistas. Ese era el verdadero motivo de su más que merecido nombre de Marine de Fuego, el control de las llamas. Sin embargo la cosa pintaba muy mal. Una batalla más intensa que la que acaban de vivir estaba a punto de comenzar. ¿Cuál sería esa gran amenaza que había echo intervenir al mismisimo Marine de Fuego? ¿Por qué Meil había perdido el control? Y lo más desconcertante ¿Quién demonios era ese borracho y porqué era tan fuerte? Aunque lo correcto ahora sería preguntarse ¿Qué estaba a punto de ocurrir?..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Y aquí termina este capítulo no sé si os habrá gustado pero para mí ha sido genial escribirlo XD Bueno en cualquier caso, lo mejor lo he dejado para el siguiente capítulo con el impresionante combate que nos espera de Goenji vs Meil y las explicaciones que esperais XD. En fín solo me queda decir que todavia estan disponibles las dos plazas para los OCS.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3: Meil vs Goenji

**Hola a todos, después de un tiempo aquí traigo este capítulo de este fic, tendría que haberme puesto con otros pero no sé porqué este fic me ha enganchao y no puedo dejar de escribirlo XD. En fin dejando de lado eso, debo deciros que un OC ya forma parte del fic. Enhorabuena al usuario que ha sido lo bastante insistente como para crear un OC a la medida de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias MoonstoneIce31585! Así que eso nos deja más o menos una sola plaza, igualmente podeis intentarlo todas las veces que querais.**

**Capítulo 3: Como Meil Mo dejó de ser marine para convertirse en un peligro para los marines.**

La situación era muy delicada, Goenji sabía que quien tenía en frente era alguien peligroso en ese estado. Su ira era máxima y si conseguia alcanzarle, el moreno le haría mucho daño. Sin embargo estaba feliz, después de un largo período de tiempo estaba a punto de luchar de nuevo, y nada más y nada menos que contra un poseedor de los poderes del pergamino en estado de Mass, la batalla no podría ser mejor.

-Gracias por divertirme- Comentó de modo burlón el hombre mientras analizaba a su rival. Este poesía unos ojos igual de rojos que los suyos, su ropa estaba algo rota y manchada, consecuencia de su combate contra la criatura que había acabado hacía escasos minutos. Sólo miraba a Goenji como esperando arrancar su cabeza con sus manos.

-De nada- Contestó Meil lo que dejó a Goenji con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios era ese chico?

-¡Pero si puede habla...- No le dio tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra más pues el chico se lanzó a por él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo con la izquierda que le hizo salir disparado y chocar contra los escombros de una de las casas que quedaban por la zona, desapareciendo entre el fuego. Los marines miraron con los ojos como platos, ¿así de fácil había acabado con Goenji? No podía ser y por supuesto no era. La figura de su aclamado teniente se alzó entre el fuego con unos ojos de color rojo más intensos que las llamas que le rodeaban, casi parecía un demonio saliendo del fuego del infierno. No sabía porqué Meil podía hablar en ese estado, era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior. En el estado de Mass el individuo no puede gesticular palabra, era algo que le habían enseñado. Pero ese chico contradecía completamente esa norma, lo que sólo le hacía más interesante. Nadie antes que él se había enfrentado con un chico en un estado de mass que pudiera hablar, era una ocasión única, así que había que divertirse...

-Ven ¿a qué esperas?- El de pelo plateado acababa de lanzar un reto al moreno que sólo sonreía como un desquiciado mientras su cuerpo se movía agitadamente dandole un aspecto más monstruoso. El chico saltó sobre Goenji que le esperaba impaciente y ambos se encontraron, Meil trató de alcanzarle de nuevo con la zurda pero el chico se echó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe por milímetros y seguidamente fue el propio marine quien intentó cruzarle la cara al moreno pero este hizo su misma jugada comenzando un intercambio de golpes. El de pelo negro le lanzó un puñetazo tras otro obligando a Goenji a retroceder; sin embargo el marine de fuego agachó su cuerpo y le lanzó una patada a ras de suelo que hizo caer a Meil. En el aire ambos intercambiaron miradas a la vez que el marine de fuego sonreía y de otra patada, esta vez en el estomago, le hizo cruzar el cielo chocando algo más que bruscamente contra una casa que aún se mantenia en pie. Los hombres aplaudieron la acción al mismo tiempo que el arrogante militar les saludaba con una sonrisa; pero poco tardaria en borrarla ya que Meil volvía a por más junto con un grito de rabia. Goenji colocó los brazos formando una x y paró el duro golpe de Meil que había tratado de golpearle con un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho. No sin antes resbalar un poco sobre el asfalto por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Qué potencia!- Pensó divetido el peliplateado, de echo un poco de polvo se había levantado por la potente onda podrucida en el impacto. Algo de sudor pudo escapar de la frente de ambos mientras mantenían las miradas en silencio y de pronto comenzaron con un nuevo intercambio mucho más rápido. Meil comenzó a lanzar un puñetazo tras otro a velocidades de vértigo obligando a Goenji a usar los antebrazos y protegerse de su agresivo ataque. Hasta que con una sonrisa el teniente lanzó un gancho entre medias de uno de los golpes y Meil tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo. El militar no desperdició la oportunidad y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo directo a los ojos aprovechando que al echarse hacia atrás no podría responder a tiempo; sin embargo Meil lo paró con una rodilla. No había duda, su estado de Mass daría problemas. De nuevo comenzó el siguiente intercambio y esta vez Goenji llevó la iniciativa optando por las patadas y obligando al moreno a defenderse con bloqueos e intentar contraatacar con algún que otro golpe. Pero el salvaje no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno frente al militar así que a la vez que Goenji le lanzó una patada a la altura de las rodillas, el chico saltó por encima esquivando el movimiento y una vez fuera de su alcanze, le devolvió el ataque con otra patada. El teniente la esquivó echandose hacía atrás y Meil cayó al suelo casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Ambos se miraron. Cada uno estaba en una posición vulnerable para el otro, Goenji había cedido terreno al echarse hacia atrás y Meil había perdido parte del equilibrio lo que le impediría reaccionar completamente a tiempo. Sólo había una solución. ¡Atacar! Necesitaban atacar para defenderse así que lanzaron un puñetazo a la desesperada al mismo tiempo. Los nudillos de sus manos impactaron en el aire. Fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, uno estaba mirando al otro lleno de rabia a la vez que sus fuerzas se medían en ese colosal choque. Como consecuencia los dos salieron hacía atrás a la vez que una nube de polvo se alzaba del suelo dada la fuerza del golpe.

Los dos se detuvieron mientras agitadamente recuperaban el aire, se miraban con sus respectivos ojos rojizos a la vez que sonreían, lo que provocaba que a Meil se le vieran un poco sus colmillos.

-Que divertido- Comentó el marine de fuego al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos de forma arrogante.

-Tú también me estas entreteniendo- De nuevo esa voz, ¿cómo era que Meil era capaz de hablar? Igualmente el combate no había echo más que empezar. Aunque los otros militares sólo miraban con la boca abierta el impresionante espectáculo que estaban viendo, ambos eran increíbles. Lo que sólo les hacía pensar en lo perjudicial que sería si ganaba el animal que se estaba enfrentado a su superior. Ninguno de ellos podría detener a Meil, quizás Mull, pero este era su amigo, ¿sería capaz? La pausa pareció llegar a su fin y ambos hombres se prepararon para el siguiente intercambio. Goenji alzó los puños, adoptando una postura parecida a la de un boxeador. Meil sencillamente colocó sus brazos a sus lados y esperó a que se produciera un ataque.

-Vamos- Esta vez fue el salvaje quien lanzó el reto a Goenji y este no pensaba echarse atrás. Así que con una sonrisa saltó a por su rival que hizo lo mismo encontrandose ambos en el aire. Los dos lanzaron otra vez un golpe como el anterior y de nuevo sus puños chocaron en el cielo; pero esta vez impactaron en la cara de sus rivales parandoles en seco. Goenji salió un poco hacia atrás como perdedor del choque y el salvaje aprovechó para comenzar otro de sus imparables ataques. De nuevo un puñetazo tras otro que al peliplateado le costaba una barbaridad poder esquivar, ahora el moreno parecía mucho más rápido que antes, casi era como si se hubiera vuelto más fuerte. Los golpes de Meil eran a cada movimiento y ataque mucho más díficiles de esquivar, lo que procovó que poco a poco fuera arrinconando contra una de las casas, cuyos escombros rodeaban el suelo, al teniente. La espalda de Goenji chocó contra la pared, no tenía salida. Meil sonrió, a la vez que caminaba impasible hacia su rival, ya lo tenía así que, lanzó una poderosa patada con la derecha veloz como el viento. Goenji se tiró al suelo a la desesperada y la pierna del muchacho atravesó la pared provocando que esta se derrumbará debido a la poca estabilidad que la mantenía en pie tras los cañonazos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-¡Dale dale!- Los dos enmascarados veían el combate entretenidos, ese chico era mucho mejor que su bestia. Si conseguía derrotar al peliplateado, su trabajo estaría cumplido.

De vuelta al combate, una nube de polvo se había levantado como consecuencia del poderoso golpe de Meil, el muchacho no veía nada fuera de un radio de un metro. Su rival debía de haber aprovechado la poca visibilidad para esconderse, hasta que de pronto unos ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada frente a el salvaje. Fuera de sí, este se lanzó a por ellos esperando sorprender así a Goenji; pero lo que se encontró fue un puñetazo en toda la cara siendo él el sorprendido. Aunque este gancho no era uno cualquiera, lo que le había golpeado era un puño en llamas. El chico cruzó el cielo para chocar contra el suelo, a varios metros a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la zona quemada de la parte izquierda de su cabeza, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor que sólo pareció enfurecerle más. El humo no tardó en despejarse, dejando a Meil poder ver a su rival con la mano aún en alto envuelta en fuego tras golpear su cara.

-Es el momento de subir un poco la temperatura- Todos los marines aplaudieron sus palabras, por fin iba a ponerse algo serio, Meil se puso en pie y sonrió abiertamente. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer su rival, sino seguramente hubiera tratado de evitarlo por todos los medios.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Goenji soltó un fuerte grito mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un fuerte color rojo y de pronto se vio rodeado completamente por llamas que se generaron por su cuerpo como sí fuese un trozo de madera quemandose en la chimenea.

-Ese poder es increíble- Se le escapó a Mull que contemplaba con asombro lo que estaba haciendo su teniente. Alguien como él jamás había visto proezas como esa y no podía comparar, pero sabía que nadie podría contarle algo que le sorprendiera más que ver a un hombre capaz de dominar el fuego.

-Uhhh llamitas- Se burló Meil, lo que hizo sonreir a Goenji. El militar levantó su mano izquierda y le indicó con el dedo indice que se acercará de forma chulesca y desafiante. Obedeciendo, Meil se lanzó a la carrera a por él. El marine de fuego creó dos inmensas bolas de fuego en sus manos que lanzó al chico. Con gran esfuerzo, este saltó por encima de la primera y con un giro en el aire consiguió esquivar la segunda a la vez que alcanzaba al militar. Las bolas chocaron contra las casas que quedaban a su espalda diviendose en llamas más pequeñas que prendieron fuego a todo lo que estaba cerca.

-Segundo asalto- Comentó Meil y ambos se encontraron de lleno, Meil comenzó otra vez con sus repetitivos ataques, pero Goenji ahora estaba a su altura. Esquivaba con facilidad sus golpes mientras movía las llamas que cubrían sus manos y una parte de sus hombros. Meil continuó con su poderoso ataque incapaz de alzancar a su rival; hasta que uno de sus puñetazos pilló desprevenido a Goenji. El hombre fue incapaz de intuir el derechazo de Meil y este se disponía a golpearle la mejilla izquierda. Pero, en el ultimo instante, como una defensa natural. Un bloque de llamas creció de su hombro interponiendose en la trayectoria del golpe y provocando que Meil las golpeará. Obligandolo así a que tuviera que retirar la mano dolido por la quemadura. El teniente sonrió y comenzó él a atacar, sus manos al rojo vivo cruzaban a escasos centímetros la cara de Meil que se veía obligado a ceder todo el terreno posible a su rival. Estaba abrumado por la diferencia que se había formado entre ambos. Ahora él era el que estaba en desventaja y era incapaz de hacer nada para cambiar esa situación.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera estoy usando la mitad de mi poder- Rió a carcajadas a la vez que ahora era Meil el que se veía acorralado contra una de las paredes que formaban las casas del pueblo. Gotas de puro sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo como consecuencia de la elevada temperatura, miraba casi asustado a su rival, no parecía tener nada que hacer ante esta fuerza. Goenji se acercó lentamente al chico, el lugar por donde el humano pasaba quedaba iluminado por su fuego. Era como un ángel en vuelto en llamas a punto de acabar con aquel pobre e insignificante humano.

-No voy a matarte, pero el combate acaba aquí- Levantó el puño haciendo que las llamas que le rodeaban crecieran de tamaño hasta duplicar el anterior y se dispusó a dar el golpe de gracia al asustado Meil.

-¡Adiós!- Lanzó su puño contra el chico que mantenía esa mirada de conejito indefenso. Hasta que en el ultimo segundo sonrió abiertamente. Con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que había mostrado hasta entonces, levantó el brazo a tiempo de detener con la palma de su mano el golpe. El propio Goenji pudo ver como salía una gran cantidad de humo de la mano del chico que se estaba quemando con las llamas, pero a Meil parecía darle igual. Se fijó entonces en un pequeño detalle, ahora sus músculos parecían más grandes que antes, quizás por ello ahora era más fuerte. Meil sin perder tiempo, quizás por que su mano se estaba abrasando, con el otro brazo le propinó un poderoso derechazo que hizo a Goenji salir disparado y atravesar ambos lados de una de las pocas casas que se mantenía completamente en pie, provocando que esta se derrumbará sobre el teniente. Los marines soltaron un pequeño grito de asombro, había sido increíble. Y de nuevo les quedaba la duda de si su jefe podría reponerse de tan magnifico golpe.

-¿Pero cómo ha hecho para soportar el fuego?- Mull no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, con sumo cuidado se fijo en el chico que hacia sonar sus dientes apretando los de arriba con los de abajo lleno de rabia, de una forma que le daba un aspecto de un animal más que de un humano. Seguía con la misma postura de antes y pudo fijarse en que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Sé había quemado? No, tenía que ser otra cosa, no era posible que se hubiera sacrificado así por golpear a su rival. Aunque en ese estado todo era posible.

De repente algo extraño empezó a pasar, en el lugar donde Goenji había sido enterrado prematuramente por Meil empezaron a surgir un montón de llamas de la nada. Cada vez más y más, las llamas salían como si fuesen serpientes cruzando entre las rocas y formando un río en el aire, trazando preciosas figuras en el cielo y dando lugar a un espectáculo digno de ver.

-¡Qué demonios!- Un par de marines que estaban por allí viendo el combate salieron corriendo al ver las llamas y justo a tiempo, puesto que igual que si hubiera explotado un volcán, más llamas salieron hacia arriba de golpe levantando las rocas y dejando ver al chico en medio de ese caos. Sus ojos emitían un fuerte brillo rojo que le daban un áspecto diabolico. Trozos de roca y llamas se encontraban por sus alrededores dandole una imagen más aún de ser el envidado del Demonio. Meil pareció alegrarse de ver en pie de nuevo a su rival. Este salió de los escombros y comenzó a andar en dirección al moreno que esperaba en pie impaciente. Las llamas seguían rodeando al joven, pero ahora un inmeso río de fuego se había formado a sus espaldas y se mantenía sobre el aire controlado por el chico al que los ojos parecían brillarle como focos, el ultimo asalto estaba a punto de empezar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-¡Quedate ahí!- Los marines empujaron al Cocinero Borrracho dentro de su nueva celda, lo habían conseguido. ¡Le habían atrapado, eran ricos!

-La vida del marine, la vida buena...- Comenzó a cantar el que parecía su lider coreado por sus compañeros, su vida llena de penurias había tocado a su fin y con una sonrisa se marchaban esperando el momento de recibir su dinero.

-No hay problema pero traerme una rica cena- Dijo el preso recuperando sus anteriores balbuceos borrachiles, después al escuchar una tremenda explosión miró por la ventana entre los barrotes justo a tiempo de ver a Goenji y Meil cara a cara. Más que una pelea entre hombres, parecía una batalla entre bestias.

-Vaya pronto tendré compañia- Sonrió para sí mismo mientras veía asombrado las enormes llamas que Goenji había creado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-¡Muere!- El peliplateado gritó fuera de sí y apuntó al moreno con el dedo índice. Inmediatamente después, el río de llamas se lanzó a por el chico. Era como si hubieran abierto una presa y el agua contenida estuviera siendo arrojada sobre el cauce de un río. Las llamas se movieron deprisa a por el chico, que con un salto consiguió esquivar la primera embestida del río a tiempo de saltar sobre un edificio que había sido rodeada por este. Las llamas empezaron a incendiar todo a su paso cruzando y estendiendose por las calles del pueblo, como si el agua de una inundación se estuviera tragando al plueblo, mientras algunas explosiones pequeñas surgían, fruto de la quema de la pólvora que aún quedaba en los cañones y que se había derramado por el suelo. Hasta el fiero Lunox fue arrastrado por las llamas que le quemaron al instante, aunque el animal no pareció quejarse, pues estaba inconsciente por el puñetazo de Meil y ese sueño se alargaría para siempre.

Todos miraban incapaces de hablar lo que el chico estaba haciendo formando ese pintoresco paisaje dominado por el fuego y las llamas. Un poder así podía ser la envidia de cualquier Dios y estaba claro que Meil no tardaría en morir abrasado, aunque a Mull no le hiciera gracia. Goenji sonrió desquiciado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos seguían brillando y movió la mano, lo que provocó que las llamas giraran sobre sí mismas y se lanzaran a por el edificio donde Meil aguantaba la embestida del todopoderoso Marine de Fuego. El calor para el moreno era terrible, estaba rodeado por el fuego por todos lados y parecía su fin; sin embargo seguía conservando su sonrisa, algo tendría preparado. De pronto sus ojos brillaron más intensamente y sus músculos parecieron crecer en tamaño a la vez que una ola, de inmensas proporciones formada por llamas, se alzaba a a su espalda y con un colosal salto consiguió cruzar a otro edificio al mismo tiempo que el fuego y la destrucción cubrían su anterior refugio. En una escena digna de cualquiera historia de la mitologia. La lucha de un hombre contra los poderes de un ser supremo. Era como si Meil se estuviese enfrentado a una tormenta en el mar formada por olas de fuego y ceniza. Goenji volvió a dar órdenes a sus llamas y un par de chorros de estas, de al menos un metro de grosor se lanzaron velozmente a por el chico avandonando el río. El moreno desesperado comenzó a saltar entre los tejados para esquivar las llamas que le perseguían por el aire y trataban de dejarle echo cenizas. Corría enormemente rápido y cuando las llamas parecían poder alcanzarle, con acrobacias como mortales y piruetas era capaz de saltar y esquivar ambas. Era algo prodigioso la forma en la que estaba burlando la muerte y Goenji parecía estar cansandose. Entonces el chico se detuvo sobre la cornisa y hundió sus manos en el suelo. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de ese fuerte color rojo y con una fuerza bestial arrancó un trozo del tejado en forma de una enorme piedra de al menos un metro. Una piedra así debía de rondar los 150 o 200 kilos de peso, una proeza impresionante.

-¡Vamos!- Le animó el cocinero borracho desde su celda mientras que veía como los chorros de llamas iban a por él.

-¡Toma esta!- El salvaje lanzó el pedrusco contra Goenji a la vez que se veía obligado a saltar en medio de las calles, precipitandose sobre el rio de fuego presionado por los chorros para lograr esquivarlos. La piedra voló con fuerza hacia su rival, pero Goenji sonrió y simplemente del río de llamas se alzó una inmensa mano formada por el fuego que detuvo el objeto rocoso, como un jugador de beisbol detiene una pelota y apretando el puño lo destrozó en mil pedazos que calleron al río alimentando el fuego. Meil lo vio sorprendido a la vez que se precipitaba sobre el río; Sin embargo logró agarrarse a una de las ventanas del edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle milagrosamente y con otro salto se pusó en pie sobre el tejado de este. No había duda, jugaban en ligas direfentes, el poder de Goenji era mucho más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginarse y el otro chico simplemente poseía un gran físico, impresionante y sobrenatural, sí. Pero no a la altura del poder de ese Dios humano. Goenji rió a carcajadas descontroladas a la vez que del río formaba de nuevo dos manos, esta vez mucho más grandes que empezaron a rodear el edificio, cortandole cualquier retirada posible al joven.

-¡Fin!- Gritó divertido a la vez que las llamas empezaron a cerrarse sobre el chico del mismo modo que si estuviese juntando las dos manos como atrapando una mosca. Meil solo miraba rabioso mientras la temperatura seguía subiendo y subiendo, era imposible escapar ante las manos gigantes que ya rodeaban todo el techo y empezaban a dejarle sin espacio y sin aire.

-¡No lo mates!- Gritó desesperado Mull al ver la cara de loco que estaba poniendo Goenji al mismo tiempo que las llamas seguían creciendo alrededor del chico.

-¿Matarle?- Goenji pareció raccionar ante el grito de Mull y sus ojos disminuyeron el brillo-No- Sonrió a la vez que Meil cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte pero no llegó. Las manos se desintegraron en el aire formando de nuevo llamas que empezaron a girar y a envolverse sobre si mismas como formando una esfera alrededor de Meil. El chico empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno y sus músculos empezaron a volver a la normalidad en un proceso forzado causandole un dolor atroz y obligandole a soltar aullidos de puro dolor. Empezó a ver borroso todo lo que estaba a su alrededor por la falta de aire a la vez que soltaba dolorosos y desesperados gritos de rabia. Cayó de rodillas y golpeó con sus puños el suelo molesto y, finalmente, se desplomó sobre el tejado. Sus ojos emitieron un ultimo destello rojo, antes de apagarse por completo, al igual que sus colmillos que recuperaron su tamaño original, Goenji había ganado. Le había capturado. El Dios había vencido al hombre.

-La victoria es mia, fue divertido mientras duro- Las llamas empezaron a desvanecerse y apagarse lentamente y finalmente desaparecieron del todo dejando un rastro de fuego y materiales fundidos a sus paso. Las calles estaban al rojo vivo, todo estaba quemado, incluso el Lunox que había sido presa de sus bastas llamas y que ahora solo dejaba constancia de su existencia y de su ataque con sus relucientes huesos echos polvo. Decenas de casas, por no decir todo el pueblo habían quedado destrozadas y en ruinas. Había sido algo glorioso y digno de ver, pero el precio de la entrada a este show, había sido muy alto.

-Recoger al chico cuando baje un poco la temperatura, pero tener cuidado. Ese chico es muy valioso- El prepotente muchacho metió de forma chulesca sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme que cubría su cuerpo y que curiosamente no se había quemado nada y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la base ante la atenta mirada de Mull. Así que todo lo que había oido de los peces gordos era verdad, había surgido un teniente con un poder insuperable y él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero seguía preguntandose cómo había llegado ese Lunox allí y lo que era peor, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado Goenji para enfrentarse con su cadete, podría él haberle detenido? Esa pregunta era muy díficil de contestar, prefería pensar que sí, pero en el fondo sabía que seguramente no lo hubiera echo. Lo bueno es que por ahora todo había acabado, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas que resolver y el pueblo había sufrido mucho con este ataque. Reconstruirlo todo sería díficil y caro, además el soberano de las 13 islas seguramente se enfadaría con ellos por la destrucción. Lo que solo le llevaba a preguntarse si sería igual de duro con Goenji, aunque con su posición en la marina ,seguro que ese viejo gordo mantendría respeto al peliplateado.

-Hemos fracasado- Se lamentó el lider de los dos enmascarados apenado al ver todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Eso al jefe no le va a gustar- Dijo mordiendose las uñas temeroso el otro.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que se enfade mucho con nosotros al fin y al cabo habrá visto el poder de ese marine, ni 100 de esas criaturas hubieran bastado para derrotarle

-Bueno 100 quizás...

-¡Es una forma de hablar idiota!- El otro se tapó los oidos ante su grito, después más calmado le dijo- Anda vamonos antes de que alguno de esos estúpidos marines le de por mirar por aquí- Ambos se encaminaron hacia el acantilado. ¿Quienes eran y porqué querían matar a Goenji? Eran preguntas a las que solo ellos tenían respuesta, pero lo que estaba claro era que trabajaban para alguien que deseaba la muerte de Goenji a toda costa...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Las llamas rodeaban a Meil por todos lados, el chico era incapaz de moverse mientras sus ojos rojos emitían un fuerte destello lleno de rabia. Goenji estaba jugando con él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Hemos fracasado!- Le habló una voz proveniente del fuego a la vez que luchaba por no ser tocado por las llamas del otro muchacho.

-¡Goenji para por favor!- Pidió desesperado, mientras este sonreía y formaba una enorme boca con las llamas.

-¡Hemos fracasado!-Gritó la voz que resonaba en su cabeza a la vez que las inmensas fauces se lanzaban contra el chico que extendió los brazos y recibió de lleno el impacto

-¡AAAAAGH!- Gritó a la vez que creía que su alma le abandonaba. Su cuerpo quedó flotando sobre la oscuridad mientras sus ojos rojos se mantenían abiertos sin vida.

-Hemos fracasado- La voz esta vez sonó más suave, de pronto el chico pestañeó pareciendo volver a la vida- ¡Pero a la proxima no habrá opción para la derrota!- Sus ojos empezaron a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, más, más y más. Alumbrando toda la oscuridad y dejando ver un paisaje de destrucción y horror que enseguida identificó como el infierno y que le hizo comenzar a gritar de pánico.

-Esperaré dentro de ti hasta entonces- Los ojos brillaron a máxima potencia a la vez que una risa empezaba a oirse en su cabeza y lo que el creía que eran demonios se dirigían y subían por su cuerpo y entonces...

-¡Aaaaaagh!- El chico se reincorporó sobre la cama respirando agitadamente y con la cara palida. Miró a los lados confundido sin saber qué acababa de pasar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Recordaba algo de un Lunox y de encontrarse enfrente de Goenji. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Y porqué olía tanto a alcohol? No le gustaba nada, trató de levantarse pero se chocó con unos barrotes que se encontraban delante de su cara dandonse un fuerte golpe en la frente, estaba claro que aquello no era su habitación.

-Ah por fin te has despertado-Pudo oir una debil voz que estaba en un termino medio entre asustante y de una enorme borrachera. Una figura se alzó y se puso en pie en una cama que estaba en frente suya. Se trataba de un chico de más o menos su altura con un pelo igual de moreno que el suyo pero más largo y de punta. Sus ojos verdes destacaban por encima de tanta oscuridad.

-¿Qué...- Dijo irritado con sus palabras, después reaccionó enseñandole el puño- ¿Qué es esto, dónde estoy, qué me ha pasado?- De repente algo de dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo por sus brazos y sus manos.

-Yo que tú no me esforzaría tanto. Vale que seas un portador del poder del pergamino y como tal cualquier herida que pueda ser reparable, sin contar perdidas de miembros o muerte podrá ser curada; Pero has sufrido quemaduras graves necesitas al menos un día más para recuperarte del todo- El joven sonrió de forma que Meil se sintió más confuso todavia, sabía que le había dicho eso para provocar esa confusión pero no podía evitar tenerla.

-¿Portador del poder del pergamino?- Pareció marearse al oir eso por la confusión pero lo que hizo en su lugar fue sentarse sobre la cama donde hacía escasos segundos dormía.

-Yo no llevo nigún pergamino, es cierto que firmé uno con un hombre pero...- Su compañero de celda abrió bien los ojos al escuchar lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Dices que te dio el pergamino el Mensajero?- Meil miró al moreno, ¿el mensajero? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese y quién diablos era ese hombre? Una cosa estaba segura, sus sopechas se habían confirmado no era al único al que había echo firmar el contrato.

-Todo esto es muy confuso, será mejor que empecemos por el principio- El hombre sonrió y extendió la mano al de ojos marrones- Me llamo Nick Akimaru, aunque todo el mundo me conoce como el Cocinero Borracho- Meil solo miró a su compañero. Lo que le decía parecía decirlo en serio pero todo eso le parecían una sarta de estupideces. Así que su compañero era el Cocinero Borracho, aún recordaba su precio de cabeza de haberlo visto en los días anteriores. Menuda casualidad encontrarse con él aquí. Dudó algunos segundos más y después le extendió la mano.

-Hola mi nombre es Meil...

-Meil Mo lo sé, los guardias estan todo el rato hablando sobre ti no hay nadie en la isla que no te conozca después de tu númerito del otro día- Dijo eso de forma que Meil se quedó pérplejo, ¿cómo que númerito? Recordaba algo de una batalla pero no sabía si era verdad.

-¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?- Preguntó al chico, este levantó tres dedos de su mano derecha indicando el tiempo.

-Tres días con sus noches, es lo que tiene el estado de Mass- Se estiró sobre su cama para tumbarse comodamente- Acabas echo polvo.- Meil miró de nuevo a Nick, otra palabra que no entendía, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

-¿Te importaría explicarmelo todo?- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras una gota anime de confusión quería resbalar sobre su frente.

-Claro la cena no la sirven hasta las 10- Puso mala cara- Aunque más que cena es veneno, pero debo de comermelo - Meil rió un poco nerviosamente. Ese chico era alguien peculiar y tendría que enterarse de todo paso por paso.

-Bien ¿qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Nick con un tono borrachil a la vez que Meil se sentaba en frente suya.

-Lo primero es los pergaminos. ¿Qué son, de dónde surgieron, cómo funcionan y sobre todo quién es el hombre que se hace llamar mensajero?- Nick se quedó callado mientras Meil le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Esas... Son muchas cosas- Dijo en un tono serio y que ya no era para nada el de un borracho- Pero te lo explicaré- Cruzó sus manos delante de su cara dejando solo por encima de estas sus ojos que parecieron emitir un pequeño destello verde antes de que él comenzará a contar.

-Lo primero que debes saber es su origen. Judismo, cristianismo, Budismo. No puedo decirte de cuál religión proviene la historia, pero puedo asegurarte que es cierta. Todo comenzó en los albores del tiempo, cuando el hombre aún era debil y manipulable. Apareció en este época el maligno. ¿Un dios malo, el Demonio? No puedo decirtelo con certeza, podría ser todos ellos a la vez o quizás ninguno, dependiendo de la religión. Lo único que se sabe era que esa criatura representaba al mal. La horrenda criatura se acercó al hombre, cuyo corazón era facil de quebrantar y le dijo. ``¿Te gustaría tener la fuerza de un Dios, poder dominar a tus iguales? ``Por supuesto´´ Contestó el hombre, pues era debil de cáracter. ``En ese caso podemos hacer un trato´´ Prosiguió la criatura sacando unos documentos de colores conocidos como los Pergaminos `` Humanos, estos documentos os permitiran haceros con la fuerza que quereis pero a cambio debereis jurarme lealtad´´ Cegados por la codicia y el poder prometido los hombres asintieron y firmaron el trato. Nunca antes el ser humano había tenido tanto poder y nunca había sido tan desgraciado a la vez. El maligno había ganado, había echo suyo al hombre imponiendo su ley del más fuerte en su mundo. Y gobernandoles en el otro. Pero el Dios o uno de los Dioses al cargo de los hombres, encolerizado al ver la destrucción que estaban causando, se preparó para acabar con tan destructiva especie. Sin embargo lo que encontró en el mundo del hombre fue algo tan penoso que no merecían castigo, sino su misericordia. Decidió ayudar al hombre a intentar restaurar su existencia. Se vio obligado a negociar con el maligno. ``No me hagas destruirte´´ Comentó portentoso el ser divino `` Si me destruyes el hombre perecerá conmigo puesto que estan bajo mis órdenes´´ Contestó la otra criatura ``Entonces destruiré los pergaminos´´ Su rival sonrió ``Sí lo haces sellarás con ello el destino del hombre, los que hayan firmado el trato no podran conservar su poder, pero tampoco podran recuperar su conciencia, quedaran destinados a la nada´´ El glorioso todopoderoso dudó un segundo ``Esta bien, puesto que esa primera generación esta condenada, no podré hacer nada por ellos, quedaran bajo tu dominio, como castigo por dejarse engañar por ti. Sin embargo al morir sus contratos quedaran anulados y reapareceran de nuevo, no puedo acabar con tu influencia sobre ellos pero puedo cambiar las condiciones de estos. A cambio de la fuerza que otorgaran se les pondrá un castigo que será su debilidad, pero mucho menor al que tú imponías. Y puesto que soy conocedor de la debil voluntad del ser humano. Los repartiré por todo el mundo, para que así el hombre tenga que buscarlos y sea consecuente de sus actos´´ El maligno sonrió complacido ``Que así sea´´ Y así fué como se saldó el conflicto entre el bien y el mal. Cada uno se quedó con su parte y el hombre prosiguió con su vida. Es por eso que los pergaminos son documentos que otorgan poderes magnificos al hombre, pero que se encuentran dispersos y ocultos por todo el mundo.- Meil estaba sorprendido ante la historia que acababa de contarle el chico. De modo que ese el origen de todo.

-Esta historia es conocida desde hace mucho por el hombre, pero nadie puede decir que sea cierta del todo- Meil asintió y el borracho prosiguió- Actualmente al humano que se hace con los servicios del Pergamino se le considerá un Portador del Poder del Pergamino. Los pergaminos otorgan una fuerza prodigiosa al humano a cambio de algo. Normalmente el requisito es aquello que al hombre le costará más de superar. Por ejemplo imaginate que alguien tuviera tendencia fumar, una de las cosas que podía pedirle el pergamino es que tuviera que fumar dos paquetes de cigarros. El hombre en cuestión, dado que tendría facilidad para fumar comenzaría a fumar mucho más de dos paquetes al día, provocando un deteriodo en su cuerpo y la muerte. Este es el engaño de los pergaminos. Existen infinitud de pergaminos pero se desconocen los poderes que pueden tener todos ellos. Se sabe que normalmente suele haber uno por isla y al morir el firmador de este, el pergamino regresará a su posición original para buscar un nuevo dueño- Meil asintía mientras su cerebro recibía una buena lección sobre el uso de estos pergaminos- Cada pergamino tiene unas características únicas y otras cómunes. No existen dos pergaminos del mismo color y que concedan el mismo poder. Sin embargo el patrón si parece el mismo en cada pergamino. Todos ellos tienen 30 lineas escritas exactamente. En las primeras lineas se relatan los acuerdos del contrato pasando a las clápsulas del mismo. Aunque hasta ahora la única forma posible que se conoce de librarse de uno de dichos documentos es la muerte. Parecen ser completamente indestructibles. Al final del documento se encuentra ubicado un espacio para la firma. Una vez firmado el pergamino desaparece hasta la muerte de su portador. Un mismo portador no puede firmar dos pergaminos. Solo uno por persona. Lo que no se conoce de estos pergaminos es si estan destinados a una persona o se modifican en función de quien lo toca. Lo que se conoce es que una vez una persona toca un pergamino este solo podrá ser firmado por él. Creo que eso es todo en cuanto al pergamino ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?- De nuevo su tono de borracho le volvió al final de la explicación, cosa que extrañó a Meil pero el chico sí tenía una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa si no cumples la condición que te pide el contrato? Es decir por ejemplo, en el caso de antes si el hombre no hubiera fumado- Nick sonrió de forma siniestra asustando al chico.

-Mueres de la forma más dolorosa posible.- Meil tragó saliva al oir aquello, entonces si él...Si él no conseguía hacerse el más fuerte del mundo, entonces él... ¡Moriría! Al verle un poco tocado con el tema le contó algo- Existe un rumor que dice que los que firman un pergamino no podrán tener descanso eterno; Sino que iran directos al mundo del Maligno donde este les gobernará con justicia inflexible- Meil tragó de nuevo saliva, cada vez estaba más nervioso. El de ojos azules no le había contado nada de esto cuando firmó el acuerdo, estaba claro que había sido engañado. Nick al verlo nervioso rió y le golpeó en el hombro- Venga hombre solo es un rumor. Al fin y al cabo nadie ha regresado del otro lado para contarlo y si es verdad qué más da, ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando lleguemos allí- El chico se dio cuenta de que había dicho ``nos´´ y por primera vez se percató de algo tan evidente.

-Nick ¿tú también eres un Portador del Poder del Pergamino?- El joven asintió confirmando sus sospechas.

-Aunque ya te contaré eso luego. Antes tengo que terminar de explicarte todas las cosas. El Mensajero- Meil se calló al instante al oir ese nombre y abrió bien los ojos como reaccionando.

-De este personaje solo se conocen rumores, pero dicen que es un enviado del mismísimo maligno. Se dice que es un ser sobrenatural superior al hombre. Que va por el mundo buscando a gente excepcional al que entregarle sus pergaminos y concederles poder. Se cuenta además que los pergaminos que reparte normalmente plantean condiciones más duras, claro que no es demostrable.-Meil fruncio el ceño. Ahora ya sabía quién era esa sabandija y la próxima vez que se cruzaran le diría cuatro cosas sobre el engaño.

- Pero dime, ¿cómo fue tu encuentro con él?- Preguntó curioso el borracho despertando al de ojos marrones de entre sus pensamientos. Después comenzó a contarle lo que le había sucedido hacía una semana y tenía que ver con ese tal Mensajero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

A su vez cierto testarudo militar amigo del moreno de ojos marrones y estampa del cuartel, daba vueltas alrededor de su enorme despacho con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, claro signo de la enorme preocupación que por dentro le estaba consumiendo. Por supuesto tenía que ver con el destino de Meil pero todo había empezado nada más terminar el combate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Tras la gran batalla librada por los dos militares, el teniente y el sargento andaba por los pasillos mientras se dirigían hacia el cuartel general de la base donde podrían analizar lo ocurrido. De pronto Goenji se detuvo obligando a Mull a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias- Dijo el peliplateado sin previo aviso haciendo dudar al gigante. Este se preguntaba porqué le daba las gracias pero las siguientes palabras de Goenji respondieron a cualquier duda que pudiera tener- Si no me hubieras gritado antes, seguramente hubiera matado a Meil. En un principio pensé en divertirme con el luchando cuerpo a cuerpo; Pero tras ese golpe... Perdí los nervios. En fin lo importante es que todo ha salido bien- Comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero esta vez Mull se quedó detrás suya con la boca abierta incapaz de creerlo. Entonces podría haber sido el fin de su cadete de no ser por su intervención... Ese Goenji era alguien muy peligroso. Se puso en marcha de nuevo y ambos llegaron a la gran sala que era conocida como el cuartel. Allí se realizaban la mayoria de reuniones de la base y se trataban los asuntos importantes. Una vez dentro Goenji se aseguró de que nadie más entraba en la sala y la cerró. En el centro de esta había una enorme mesa y ambos marines se sentaron en un lado de ella formando entre ambos un ángulo de 90 grados. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Goenji apoyó sobre la mesa sus codos y cruzó los dedos de las manos por delante de la cara ocultado su boca tras estas, en una pose que le daba un aspecto un tanto de estar pensando.

-Dime una cosa Mull. Meil, ¿te ha contado algo sobre el pergamino?- El silencio fue roto por las palabras del marine, pero Mull se mantuvo también con la boca cerrada algunos segundos intentando recordar lo que El Marine de Fuego quería.

-No, jamás me dijo nada, pero es cierto que me pareció extraño que su rendimeinto fuese mayor y mejor cada día hasta llegar a esos niveles increíbles de poder. Pero lo de hoy ha superado todo lo anterior- Goenji no dijo nada ante sus palabras, solo se quedó callado con la misma postura con los ojos mirando a la nada. Mull le miraba extrañado y preguntandose qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Conoces lo que es el estado de Mass verdad?- Por primera vez torció la cabeza mirando al otro marine.

-Lo cierto es que no soy muy conocedor de todas las cosas relazionadas con los pergaminos- De nuevo otro silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño de la sala.

-Entiendo. Verás el estado de Mass es el momento en el que un portador del poder del pergamino consigue alcanzar el poder especial que le otorga el pergamino. El proceso no se podruce directamente dado que el cuerpo humano no podría soportar de golpe hacerse con tanta fuerza. Por ello los primeros días después de firmar el pergamino el cuerpo del portador se va preparando para ello, por eso se notan enormes mejoras en las capacidades tanto físicas como mentales del portador. Lo que me has dicho de Meil lo confirma. Una vez el cuerpo esta preparado se produce el estado de Mass. En ese estado el poder del pergamino se libera y posee al portador. Hasta ahora existían dos tipos de estado. En el que el dueño no tiene el control de su cuerpo y este va por libre hasta que consigue acostumbrarse al poder y en el que sí. Normalmente cuanto más se tarda en dominar el poder más poderoso es este, por tanto los que consiguen dominar directamente su poder suelen tener poderes bastante más débiles que los otros- Mull asintió ante sus palabras

-Sin embargo, como he dicho, hasta ahora existían esos dos casos pero ese chico me ha echo descubrir uno nuevo. Hasta ahora nunca ningún portador había sido capaz de hablar en el estado de Mass lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese chico? ¿Porqué él fue capaz de hablar? ¿y sino era él dado el estado, quién lo hizo? Esto no me gusta nada. Esta claro que por este echo el pergamino debe de haberselo entregado el Mensajero. ¿Pero porqué a él? Hay muchas incognitas en todo esto. Y me es muy díficil esclarecer el asunto sin información. Otra duda que tengo es sobre su poder. No quedó claro qué clase de poder es. En nuestro combate lo único que pude averiguar es que puede usar el oxigeno para mejorar su fuerza- Mull estaba increíblemente sorprendido por la capacidad de deducción del peliplateado, él apenas había llegado a la mitad de esas conclusiones y por supuesto ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza lo de el poder de Meil

-¿Cómo sabes que usó el oxigeno?- El Marine de Fuego sonrió.

-Durante nuestro combate vi mejoras continuas en su condición física, sin embargo seguía con la duda de cómo lo hacía hasta que llegó el momento de derrotarle. Cuando estaba encerrado por mis llamas en lo alto del tejado el oxigeno empezó a ser consumido rápidamente. Como cada vez había menos oxigeno sus músculos no pudieron mantener ese tamaño y empezaron a regresar a su vólumen original, causandole gran daño al chico, dicho sea de paso.-Otra nueva pausa se formó entre ambos hablantes.

-Entiendo...- Mull dudaba entre si preguntarlo o no pero finalmente se atrevió- ¿Y qué va a ser del chico ahora?- Preguntó preocupado la mole.

-Según como yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones. Mantenerle encerrado y estudiar sus extrañas habilidades o matarle, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarle suelto tras hablar en el estado de Mass podría ser un arma de doble filo- Al alto marine le costó asimilar lo que Goenji acababa de decir. Así que ese era el horrible futuro que le esperaba a su cadete. No. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así?

-Permaneceré en la base hasta que se despierte sino te importa, además quisiera ser yo el que tuviera que responder ante el gobernador sobre lo ocurrido en la isla- Mull estaba como ido pero asintió a las palabras de Goenji mientras este se mantenía sentado.

-Bien ahora debemos hablar del ataque a la base por parte del Lunox. No sabemos quién ha sido el que ha traido a la criatura. Pero algunos de mis hombres han estado investigando por la colina y han encontrado la jaula donde habían transportado el animal a la isla- Mull ladeó la cabeza, Goenji ya había cambiado el tema y él tenía que estar atento. Lo de Meil era una pena, pero él no podía hacer practicamente nada.

-No puedo saber quién sería tan loco como para atacar contigo en la base. Hubiera sido mejor esperar a que te marcharás según lo veo.- Razonó el gigante.

-Pues yo lo encuentro logico. Si tienes en cuenta que yo era el objetivo.- Mull abrió los ojos como platos asombrado- Esta claro, sino no sería de explicar que el obejitvo del lagarto fuera en todo momento la base de la marine y que, curiosamente, el día y el momento en el que se produzca el ataque sea cuando yo estoy en la isla y me encuentro en la base.- Mull se pusó a pensar tras las palabras de su compañero, tenía razón. Ese marinero era muy listo, pero seguía sin poder quitarse del todo de la cabeza lo que le había dicho de Meil...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Mull volvió en si, despertando de esos recuerdos, gracias al sonido de la puerta al ser aporreada. Fue a abrir rápidamente mientras mantenía la misma duda que durante esos tres días le estaba atormetando en lo profundo de su mente. Al otro lado se encontró con un joven marine que le hizo el típico saludo que correspondía.

-Señor, creo que le gustaría saber que Meil ya ha despertado y que en breves momentos tendran la esperada reunión con el gobernador

-Muy bien, entendido, puede retirarse enseguida voy. Avise al teniente Goenji de paso- El marine asintió y se fue dejando de nuevo a la mole con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le deparaba al joven marine ahora? ¿Optarían por matarle? El futuro del chico en cualquier caso era muy oscuro y el propio joven parecía ignorarlo completamente.

-Y eso es todo sobre el estado de Mass- Terminó de contar el borracho más o menos lo que Goenji le había dicho a Mull. Meil asintió, por fin ya conocía todo lo que debía de saber por el momento sobre los pergaminos, pero, ¿le serviría de algo? Su futuro ya estaba decidido y en cualquier caso él no saldría beneficiado. ¿Sería este el fin de sus aventuras?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Ya esta terminado el cap. No fue facil pero lo hice. Creo que me dio un buen resultado aunque como siempre vosotros sois los que teneis la ultima palabra. En el siguiente capítulo pasaran cosas muy interesantes, habrá algunos combates más y otros tantos disparos no os lo podeis perder. Y ahora os dejo algunas preguntas.

-¿Te gustó el combate Meil vs Goenji? ¿Quién creias que iba a ganar?

-¿Es justo lo que le va a pasar a Meil? ¿Mull debería hacer algo?

-¿Cómo es que el cocinero borracho sabe tanto de los pergaminos?

-¿Cuál puede ser el poder de Meil?

-¿Teneis alguna idea de lo que va a pasar en el proximo capítulo?¿Me la contais?

- Y la ultima. ¿Quereis que Meil y Goenji se vuelvan a ver las caras?

¡Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Bye!


End file.
